


Lotor's Newest Jewel

by queenbree17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape, Sad lance, Torture, mention of alien traficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: Taking place right after the end of season 2 where Shiro was not lost to the astral plane and still safe and sound, the paladins hear of Lotor, the new rising power of the Galra empire. As they continue their paladin duties and they try to find out more about Lotor things don't go as planned.





	Lotor's Newest Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was inspired by 5i2sin's amazing [fanart](https://5i2sin.tumblr.com/post/156296894488/lotors-newest-jewel%0A) of Lotor and Lance. Please go check it out and all their other amazing art!

“Lance, watch out behind you!” Hunk’s voice called over the coms.

Lance pushed his lion into a dive before spinning her around and chomping down on the fighter ship that had been after him.

“Aw yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Lance shouted just as the red lion collided against his.

Lance whirled around to yell at Keith for not watching where he was going until he noticed that the red lion wasn’t moving. He opened the video chat the two had been using only to find static on Keith’s end.

“Keith!” came Shiro’s worried voice through their helmets. “Shit! Pull out everyone! Hunk grab Keith.”

“But Shiro,” Pidge called, “There are still a dozen scout ships, we can’t just let them report back.”

Lance, his heart pounding at the radio silence he was getting from the red lion, whipped his lion into gear and soon all the scout ships were frozen together. “There. Taken care of. Now let’s take care of Keith.”

“You couldn’t have done that ten minutes ago?” Pidge muttered through the coms, but for once Lance didn’t say anything back.

Lance hurried to Hunk’s side as the yellow lion carried the red lion back to the castle. Three lions in one hangar was almost too many, but no one cared as they scrambled for Keith. When Shiro and Pidge finally made it from their hangars to Hunk’s they found Lance dragging a half conscious Keith out of his lion.

“Keith, talk to me.” Lance was saying and Shiro had to pause on his way over, wondering when Lance and Keith had gotten so close. 

“Lance, calm down,” Hunk said, “Keith will be fine. Coran will get him into a healing pod and he’ll be out in two ticks. He’s been through worse.”

“Oh god, he’s got blood on his head.” Lance was peeling away Keith’s armor so he could better cradle him in his arms.

Coran whisked into the room at top speed, “Lance, please stop undressing Keith. If he has any broken limbs it's best to keep his armor on until we get him in one of the pods.”

“Oh god, does he have a broken limb?” Lance asked.

Shiro really didn’t know what to make of this worried Lance. Any other time Keith had gotten hurt Lance would just state that Keith would be fine, but now Lance looked beside himself. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder to stop him from trying to carry Keith out of the hangar. “Lance, you and Pidge go make sure Red is okay. Hunk and I will take Keith and make sure he’s fine.”

Lance looked ready to argue, but he nodded his head and watched as Keith was carried away. He knew he shouldn’t be this worried. Keith’s been through worse, but he couldn’t help but worry. He seemed to be worrying more and more about Keith’s well being, every since the two had secretly started dating a month ago.

“Are you going to stare at the door all day or help me out?” Pidge called. 

“Right, sorry,” Lance took one last look at the retreating figures before going over to the red lion.

Lance and Pidge circled around under the lion and then climbed inside to see if there was any damage. When they found nothing out of the ordinary they left the hangar and headed to the sick bay where everyone else was gathered as Keith rested in one of the pods.

“This swarm of scouts is exactly the kind of chaos that would come with no commander in charge.” Allura said as Lance and Pidge joined everyone. “Ever since we defeated Zarkon there have been Galra ships swarming about as if they have nothing better to do but cause trouble.”

“Princess,” Shiro said. “Zarkon may have been the ruler of the Galra for ten thousand years, but he wouldn’t have  _ not _ left some sort of succession plan.”

Coran stroked his moustache, “The Galra might be swarming like this in anticipation of their new rising leader. This might even show that there are two powers fighting each other for power over the empire.”

“If there are two powers rising up then why are there still so many Galra ships chasing us?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed. “This feels more like there is a bounty on our head. A really good bounty with how many run ins we’ve had.”

“Right now we really need to know what is going on inside the Galra empire.” Allura said. “We need to know if Zarkon is actually dead or just dying. We need to know if there is anyone taking his place.”

“Should we ask the Blade of Marmora?” Pidge asked.

Allura shook her head. “We’ve tried, but they aren’t responding to any of our messages.”

“Do you think Keith could get them to help us?” Hunk asked.

“Keith needs rest.” Lance said quickly, before Shiro could even get a word in.

“I think we should all rest.” Shiro said before anyone got the bright idea to try and use Keith to get to the Blade of Marmora. “We’ve been running and fighting for who knows how many days. We could all use some rest.”

“Rest means food.” Hunk said, patting his stomach. “Let’s go eat.”

Pidge and Coran followed Hunk as he made promises of delectable goo, Allura and Shiro not far behind. 

“You’re not going to eat with everyone else?” Shiro asked Lance when he saw that the blue paladin wasn’t following them.

“I’m not hungry.” Lance said before dropping down on the step next to Keith’s healing pod.

“Okay, I’ll save you some for later.” Shiro said, giving Lance one last worried look before leaving him alone.

Lance watched the rest of the team leave the room before sighing and leaning back against Keith’s healing pod. He would have loved to join them, make fun of Coran’s cooking and hold a plate of goo out of Pidge’s reach, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking of Keith if he went. 

“Stupid, Mullet Head.” Lance muttered, kicking Keith’s pod lightly.

Keith was always on his mind. What he was doing. What he was thinking. How he was feeling. Was he safe? Lance just couldn’t get Keith out of his mind. With a sigh Lance rested his head against the healing pod and let his eyes slip shut as he remembered the way Keith had smiled at him right before they had taken on the Galra scouts and told Lance not to get hurt.

 

* * *

 

Lance woke up to the feeling of Keith’s arms around him. He didn’t have to even open his eyes to know who it was. It took Lance a moment to realize Keith didn’t just have his arms around him and that Keith was actually carrying Lance.

“Keith?” Lance questioned, his eyes blinking open. Keith was back in his normal clothes and he had Lance in his arms bridal style as they moved down the hall.

“Well, look who decided to finally wake up.” Keith teased, “You didn’t even wake when I bumped you against several door frames. By total accident, of course.”

“What are you doing carrying me? You were just in a healing pod!” Lance asked as he struggled to get out of Keith’s arms.

Despite Lance’s flailing Keith kept a firm grip on him and managed to open the door to Lance’s room before unceremoniously dumping him on the bed. “I was in there for a few hours and almost tripped over you when I was getting out. You were sleeping right in front of the pod. I wasn’t even that hurt, just got knocked out from whatever that beam was that hit me and Red.”

“You probably should have still stayed in there longer,” Lance said, watching Keith shrug off his jacket and kick off his shoes. “Although, you were probably dreaming about me and just couldn’t stay in that pod because you just had to see my face again.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith said, shoving Lance farther on the bed so he had room to climb on, “I just want to take a nap.”

“You could have done that in your own room.” Lance said, but he made sure to give Keith space and wrap his arms around him once he was settled. “But then again, we both know how much you like to cuddle.”

“I said shut up.” Keith said, but there was no malice behind it. He snuggled closer to Lance who started to hum a tune that always helped Keith sleep when he was restless.

Keith relaxed into Lance’s chest behind him and played with Lance’s fingers that were entwined with his own. “You know, I was thinking about you.”

“It’s pretty hard not to once you’ve seen my beautiful face.” Keith didn’t even have to turn around to know Lance had a cocky grin on his face.

“I’m being serious.” Keith said, elbowing Lance lightly. “When that Galra ship was coming up behind you all I could think about was you. How I could get to your side and defend you. How hard you would be hit if I couldn’t defend you. And then when you did that flip with your lion we still had our video chat on and I could see your stupid smile. I was so busy thinking about you that I didn’t even see the beam that hit me.”

There was a breath of silence before Lance broke it, “What are you saying, Keith? That you getting hurt was my fault?”

Keith turned around at that to look Lance in the face, “No, no, no. I just wanted to say that . . .” Keith ducked his head. Lance’s fingers around his hand tightened. “I think about you a lot, Lance.”

Keith looked up again and as he spoke Lance’s cheeks flushed. “I think about you all the time. When it’s convenient and when it’s not. I lose focus because all I can think about is you.”

Lance smiled at Keith, “Same.”

Keith blinked before he burst out laughing. “Seriously, Lance? I tell you about how much I can’t stop thinking about you and all you have to say is ‘same’?”

Lance opened his mouth to defend himself, but Keith was so beautiful that his words stuck in his throat. Keith had his eyes shut and his face was relaxed as he laughed. Lance propped himself up on an elbow and placed a kiss on an unsuspecting Keith.

“What was that for?” Keith asked, still smiling.

Lance shrugged, “You’re cute.”

“I’m cute when I make fun of you?” Keith asked with a teasing smile. “I guess I must be cute all the time.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, placing another kiss on Keith’s face. “And I can’t get you out of my head either. I just want to climb the tallest mountain and shout down to everyone that you’re mine and I’m yours. I want everyone to know how much I like you.”

“There aren’t any mountains in space.” Keith said, smiling under the shower of kisses he was getting.

“Then I guess the dining table will have to do.” Lance said, “Let’s tell everyone that we are dating. Let’s go right now, it’s dinner time, right?”

Keith pulled back and frowned. “We can’t tell them, Lance.”

“Whyyyy,” Lance whined, “I’m not ashamed of dating you. I’m not ashamed of being bi.”

“I’m not ashamed either, Lance, but we talked about this.” Keith said, placing a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead. “We just can’t risk messing with the team dynamic. We’re working so well together now and we need that. What if us coming out throws everyone off their game?”

“We  _ will _ tell them though, right?’ Lance asked.

Keith nodded, “Just not right now.” 

Lance frowned, but let Keith pull him close as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Loud pounding woke both the paladins up. Keith sat up quickly, elbowing Lance in the stomach by accident.

“Lance, get up! Coran and Allura want us up in the control room!” came Hunk’s voice through the door.

Lance groaned as Keith pulled him out of the bed. “You go out first, Lance. I’ll be behind you in a bit.”

“I haven’t even had a chance to wash my face!” Lance whined as he got dressed.

Keith didn’t respond as he shoved Lance out the room just as Pidge was walking by.

“Morning, Lance,” Pidge said as the two fell into step together. “Have you seen Keith? Shiro said he wasn’t in his room this morning.”

“Have you tried the training room? The guy has the weirdest training hours.” Lance said. He shrugged on his jacket and only noticed it wasn’t his when he tried to put his hands in the his pocket and only ended up finding the edge of the jacket. Lance quickly took off Keith’s jacket, thankful that Pidge wasn’t paying him much attention. 

“Well, at least Keith actually trains, unlike you.” Pidge said as they made it to the control room where everyone was already there, including Keith.

Lance wondered how Keith had gotten there first when he and Pidge had taken the most direct route. When Keith’s eyes found him Lance was flashed a cheeky grin. Lance promised himself he would question Keith about his ninja skills later as he moved to drop Keith’s jacket off on the red paladin’s chair.

“What’re you doing with Keith’s jacket?” Hunk asked from behind Lance.

“Oh, I just found it on the floor so I was picking it up.” Lance said, smiling at Hunk. 

“That’s nice of you! It’s good to see you two not fighting as much” Hunk said before walking off.

“Lance, Pidge,” Allura called, catching sight of the green and blue paladin, “Glad to see you made it.”

“Anything for you, Princess.” Lance said with a low sweeping bow. He heard Keith scoff and he grinned. Lance loved making Keith jealous.

Allura, not even phased by Lance, waved her hand to make a screen appear in front of everyone. Altean text filled the screen.

“We just got a message from an old friend with good and bad news,” Coran said.

“What’s the good news?” Shiro asked, arms crossed.

“It looks like Zarkon is, in fact, on his deathbed,” Allura said. Her whole body seemed to relax just at the words that left her mouth. “When you battled him you sent him to the edge of the living and it does not look like he will be finding his way back.”

“Best news I’ve had in ages!” Hunk said with a grin.

“I say that we go back to that space mall to celebrate.” Lance suggested. Pidge nodded her head furiously.

“Wait, but what’s the bad news?” Shiro asked, raining on everyone’s parade.

Coran twisted the end of his moustache, “According to our intel it appears that there is indeed someone who is clamoring for the throne Zarkon is leaving behind.”

“Who is it?” Keith asked, his stance matching Shiro’s serious one.

“His son,” Allura said. 

“Zarkon has a son?!” Pidge exclaimed.

Hunk wrinkled his nose, “Who would want to have sex with Zarkon?”

“Is he Zarkon’s only son? Ten thousand years is a long time to have only one son to show for it.” Lance said.

“Why haven’t we heard about his son before?” Keith asked.

“Alright, enough!” Shiro called, silencing everyone. “Princess, if you could please fill us in?”

“Unfortunately there is not much to fill you in on,” Allura said. “Zarkon’s son’s name is Lotor. That is about as much as anyone knows. He’s been off the grid for the past ten thousand years.”

“Zarkon has kept Prince Lotor in the shadows.” Coran said. “Most people speculate that it is because he is a disgrace. Or because the prince did not agree with Zarkon so Zarkon kept him locked away.”

“If he doesn’t agree with Zarkon then that’s good, right?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, but that might not be the actual reason why Prince Lotor has been MIA all these years.” Shiro said.

“We should assume he’s just like his father for right now.” Keith said.

“You always want to assume the worst in people.” Lance scoffed. 

Keith frowned, “Isn’t it better to assume that he’s evil just like his father than to think he’s nice and fall into a trap?”

“Keith does have a point there.” Allura said. “The last thing we need is to be tricked.”

“But what if he really is nice and the first thing we do is assume he’s evil?” Lance said, “Won’t that rub him the wrong way?”

“That is also true.” Coran said, “I can name a few enemies King Alfor made just by him assuming they were something they weren’t.”

“Good, then let’s try and talk to the guy.” Lance said, “Surely he’ll listen to us.”

“That's a stupid idea.” Keith said, crossing his arms.

“You're a stupid idea.” Lance muttered, crossing his arms too.

“Now, now, boys.” Coran said, stepping between them. “There's no such thing as a bad idea.”

“Alright, then let’s assume this Lotor guy is good and try and reach out.” Lance said. “You got to let people in and accept you somehow, right Keith?”

“Lance!” Keith said, storming over to the blue paladin, “You can’t just assume everyone is good and will accept you!”

“But trust is so important!” Lance shouted in Keith’s face as their conversation turned from Prince Lotor to their conversation from last night and to every unfinished conversation about coming out the two had been having for the past month. “Especially in a team dynamic!”

“Can you guarantee that nothing will change?” Keith demanded.

Hunk leaned over to Pidge, “Are they still talking about Prince Lotor?”

“I don’t think so,” Pidge whispered back.

“Okay, break it up, you two,” Shiro said, getting physically in between Keith and Lance. “I thought you two have been bonding lately.”

“Well, it’s hard for Keith to do any bonding when he doesn’t trust anyone.” Lance mumbled.

“Lance,” Shiro said in warning.

Lance threw his hands up and stomped over to his seat.

Allura glanced between the red and blue paladin, mentally adding a few trust exercises to their training along with a few private talks to get to the bottom of their argument. “Before we can make any sort of decision on whether to trust the prince, we should actually find out more about him.”

Lance half listened as Allura and Coran went on for a while talking about various places they could scope out and people they could reach out to get more info. As they talked Lance looked over at Keith. He looked positively furious.

Lance felt his stomach flop at the fact that he had made Keith mad. And not flop in the good, rival-like way. More in a way that left a sour taste in Lance’s mouth. He wanted to go over and apologize. He wanted to kiss Keith’s nose, then his cheek, then his forehead. He wanted to kiss him until Keith tried to swat him away while simultaneously trying to hide a smile.

Lance’s mind wandered to the first time they had kissed. It had been by the big holoscreen that Coran had shown Lance how to use. Lance liked to pull up Earth’s moon and watch it slowly circle around the room, pretending he was in an observatory back on Earth. Keith had slipped into the room and stood next to him as he silently watched the hologram.

_ “Did you know that the moon might be hollow?” _

_ Lance blinked, pulling his gaze from the moon he missed so much to look at Keith. It had been less than 24 hours after Keith had confessed to Lance about his feelings for the other paladin and Lance was still processing. _

_ “What?” _

_ Keith cleared his throat and glanced nervously at Lance, still processing everything too. “Uh, yeah. The moon weighs less than it should for its size and it is speculated that it is because of huge cavities inside of it.” _

_ Lance blinked and then chuckled. “You’re so weird, Keith.” _

_ Keith’s face flushed at how good Lance looked with his smile and the holographic stars reflecting around him. He rubbed the back of his neck and stepped closer, “Lance?” _

_ Lance had stopped laughing now, but there was still a small smile on his lips, “Hmm?” _

_ Keith dropped his gaze to the ground, “C-can I kiss you?” _

_ When there was no reply Keith looked up, worried he had asked too much. He found Lance staring at him with an even bigger smile. Lance nodded his head and reached out to take Keith’s hands. _

_ The two kissed under the image of their moon, both a little homesick. _

_ “Lance . . .” _

_ Lance squeezed his eyes shut. Keith made him feel like he was home. _

“Lance!”

Lance opened his eyes slowly to find himself not kissing Keith. He was back in the control room. Everyone but him and Shiro were gone.

“Are we done talking about how much we don’t know who Lotor is?” Lance asked, sinking lower in his chair.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, ignoring Lance’s question. “You seem to be really bothered by what Keith said.”

Lance huffed, “Well, Keith’s a dumbass and an idiot with a stupid mullet that went out of style years ago.”

Shiro fought back his smile. “You and Keith seem to be getting closer lately. That’s good.”

“It’s hard to bond with him when he’s so hard-headed.” Lance said.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Lance looked over at Shiro who stood next to him. The black paladin stood so tall and steady. He was the rock of Voltron. The paladin you could tell anything and not worry about being judged. Lance wanted to tell Shiro everything. He wanted to tell him about how he and Keith were dating. He wanted to talk about how his feelings were starting to scare him because he loved Keith so much. He wanted to tell him about Keith’s nicer side that no one really saw. Lance just wanted someone to know about him and Keith.

Lance sighed and stood up. “No, nothing to talk about.”

Shiro stepped back and didn’t push. He watched as Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and meandered out the room.

Lance made his way to where the holoscreen was and pulled up Earth. 

He had always liked space since he was little. Every science project Lance had was about space in some way. There were probably still glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling back home. If his family hadn’t cleared it out since he had left Earth. Lance wondered what the Garrison told them. Did they tell them that he had shot off into space with no explanation? Or did they cover it up like the Kerberos mission and say that they had died tragically?

Lance’s eyes filled with tears as he thought about his mother having to hear about how he wasn’t coming home. His heart ached at how his father probably stormed off and locked himself in his workshop. Lance fell to his knees thinking about the heartache he caused his siblings.

He wanted to go home.

And he wanted to take Keith with him.

The clinking of a plate being placed on the floor made Lance open his eyes. Hunk was next to him, pushing a plate of food in front of him.

“You haven’t eaten today.” was all Hunk said.

Lance took a deep breath and smiled at his best friend. “It looks good.”

Hunk pushed the plate closer until Lance took the offered fork and dug in. It still tasted like goo, but thanks to Hunk it also tasted like Earth food too. Nothing in particular, almost like a combination of different foods. Just when you thought you could tell what that flavor was a new flavor appeared.

After finishing off all of Hunk’s food, Lance leaned against Hunk and looked up at Earth as it slowly spun among all the stars.

“What day is it back home?” Lance asked. Since the beginning of their grand adventures Hunk had meticulously been keeping track of what day was what. It helped Lance a bit. He liked to know how  much time had passed on Earth.

“I don’t know.” Hunk said quietly, “I haven’t known for a while.”

Lance tried to still his beating heart. How was he supposed to know how long he’d been away from home now? “How long is a while?”

Lance watched Hunk’s hands fidget in his lap. “Since the last battle with Zarkon when we almost lost Shiro to that astral plane. When we all made it back to the castle we all slept for so long and I thought it was all over. That we would be going home soon and I stopped counting the days. I’m sorry, Lance, I know how much that meant to you.”

Lance shut his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Hunk.”

The two of them sat there for a long time before Pidge came looking for Hunk. They asked Lance to join them, but Lance declined and settled in to watch the holographic stars. When he looked outside the castle windows he recognized none of the stars. This was the only way he could see stars that he knew. Lance moved the holographic Earth to where it was behind him so he was given the illusion of looking up from Earth at the stars.

Lance spent the rest of the day naming stars and constellations. He hadn’t realized how long he had been sitting there until the night cycle lights flickered on. With a sigh, Lance got up and turned the holographics off. Maybe Keith would be waiting in his room for him. Maybe Keith had cooled down a bit and the two could just cuddle. 

Since they had started dating Lance had got a look into Keith. His cool, collected outside was just that, a front. Keith was just about always on edge and nervous.

Lance smiled when he opened his door and found Keith pacing back and forth. Keith turned at the sound of the door and quickly closed the distance between them. He grabbed Lance roughly by the shirt and kissed him hard, slamming him against the wall as the door swished shut.

Lance chuckled, “And I was worried you were mad at me.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith growled, pressing his body flush with Lance’s. “I  _ am _ mad at you. Just not as much as before.”

Lance chuckled some more. He wrapped his long limbs around Keith as he was manhandled. Keith pushed Lance against the wall, lifting him up until Lance could feel Keith’s hips under his.

“Shit, Keith, are we about to have hot, angry sex?” Lance asked, the end of his question being swallowed up by Keith’s mouth.

Keith’s hands desperately pushed up Lance’s shirt. He bit down on Lance’s lip, making the blue paladin gasp. “I thought I said to shut up.”

Lance whined, but didn’t say anything else as Keith pulled back and carried Lance across the room before unceremoniously throwing him on the bed. Lance closed his eyes, waiting for the dip of the bed from Keith’s weight. When it didn’t come Lance peeked one eye open.

“Keith?”

Keith, who had been staring down at the way Lance’s shirt was rucked up, looked up, meeting Lance’s eyes. “Huh?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Keith blinked. Lance was staring up at him so earnestly. He had quickly learned that Lance was a nice guy, probably the nicest guy ever, and he took almost everything to heart. Keith wondered if him being mad had hurt Lance’s feelings.

Instead of answering, Keith bent over and kissed Lance slowly, their mouths melting together. Keith slowly climbed onto the bed, letting himself be dragged down by Lance. Their hands traveled over each other’s bodies, pushing clothes out of the way.

“Keith?”

“I don’t want to talk right now,” Keith murmured, his mouth on Lance’s throat.

Lance opened his mouth to say that  _ he _ wanted to talk, but he could feel the way Keith’s breath shook as he waited for Lance’s response. Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Keith and slotted their lips together.

“Keith, can I top tonight?”

Keith, grateful that Lance wasn’t going to actually make him talk, nodded and kissed the tip of Lance’s nose. “Sure, Lance.”

Lance gave one last thought to trying to pry Keith open before he instead pried Keith’s clothes off. It wasn’t long before Lance’s only thoughts were that of Keith under him as he worked him open. Keith clenched at the covers and curled his toes with Lance’s fingers deep in him. Lance bent over to kiss Keith’s raised knee.

“Keith, look at me.” Lance said, leaving a trail of panting kisses over Keith’s knee. 

Keith, mouth hanging open, looked at Lance with half lidded eyes. If Lance hadn’t already been hard from all of Keith’s breathy moans and squirming he would have gotten the fastest erection ever from just his boyfriend’s look.

Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith and loomed over the red paladin until their bodies were just barely touching. Keith was the first to reach out and grab Lance by the back of his neck and drag him down. Their mouths clashed together and Lance wrapped Keith up in his arms. Keith reached between their rocking bodies and took hold of Lance’s dick. He lined it up with his stretched entrance and Lance slowly pushed himself in.

“Lance . . .” Keith moaned as Lance pushed himself deep. 

Lance swallowed up Keith’s little, breathy moans with open mouthed kisses. He carefully pulled his hips back, biting his lip at the way Keith’s nails dug into his back.

Keith kicked his legs up and wrapped himself around Lance’s waist, dragging him down fast.

“Oh god,” Lance groaned, dropping his face against Keith’s neck.

After that Lance thrust into Keith earnestly, both clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. With their sporadic pace it didn’t take long for both to finish. 

Lance wanted to get up right after to wash up, but Keith sleepily wrapped himself around Lance’s body to keep him in the bed.

“Could we just cuddle for a bit?” Keith asked.

“I thought you didn’t like to cuddle,” Lance said as he settled in as best he could with how sweaty and gross he felt.

“I never said that.” Keith mumbled.

“But you always make a face when  _ I _ ask to cuddle.” Lance said with a grin.

Keith groaned, “Could we just cuddle and not talk?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Lance said. He pulled Keith closer and nosed the side of his face.

Keith closed his eyes and sighed in content at the slow, little kisses Lance gave him. 

“Hey, Keith,” Lance whispered.

Keith groaned again, “I thought we agreed on no talking.”

“But, Keith, this is important.”

Keith waited a moment before he opened one eye and looked over at Lance.

Lance smiled at Keith and gave him a sweet kiss. “I like you.”

Keith had to smile at that. “I like you too, Lance.”

Lance’s face lit up and he propped himself up on his elbow so that he could kiss Keith deeper.

Just as the two really started making out the castle sirens went off. Lance dropped back onto the bed, defeated. Keith, on the other hand, was out of the bed in an instant, pulling clothes on.

“Come on, Lance,” Keith said, already slipping into his shoes. “That’s the siren for an incoming message.”

Lance grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. “How do you even tell these sirens apart? They all sound the same to me.”

“Just get dressed, I’ll meet you in the control room.” Keith said before leaving the room. 

Lance groaned and rolled around in the bed for a moment more before hauling himself up and finding clothes to pull on. He really wanted a shower, but duty called. With a heavy sigh, Lance left his room and went to meet up with everyone.

As everyone talked rapidly, Lance longed to take one step closer to Keith and to just rest his head on his shoulder. He zoned out a bit, wondering why Keith was so adamant at keeping their relationship on the down low. He wondered if Keith had had a bad experience. Or maybe he was low key ashamed of being gay even though he told Lance constantly that he wasn’t.

“I don’t like it.” Hunk said.

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder, “Lance, you believe me, right?”

Lance blinked and looked at Hunk who was patiently waiting for his agreement. He flashed him a smile, “Of course, big guy.”

Keith made a tsking noise, “He wasn’t even paying attention.”

“I was totally paying attention!” Lance said in his defense.

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose, “Oh really? Then what were we just talking about?”

“Uh,” Lance stammered. “The . . . distress signal?”

Hunk groaned, “I was counting on you, Lance.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance said with his hands up in the air, “Explain the situation one more time that way I can side with you for real.”

“Lance, as a paladin of Voltron you need to be paying attention to all briefings.” Allura lectured. 

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled as Pidge and Keith snickered at his expense.

“We got a distress signal,” Shiro said, ignoring the teasing and getting back to the briefing. “It’s a video sent from a nearby planet and we are going to go and check it out.”

“And  _ I _ was saying that the whole thing seems fake.” Hunk said, crossing his arms. “Just the way they were acting in the video seemed real fishy.”

“It only seemed like that because the video quality was incredibly bad,” said Coran, “The signal kept chopping in and out and you could only just make out what was being said.”

Coran pulled up the distress video and let it play one more time for everyone to watch. Lance paid attention this time, ready to side with Hunk and his gut feeling.

“As much as I trust your gut feeling, buddy,” Lance said, “I think this might be the real deal.”

“Whether fake or not,” Allura said, “It is our duty to check it out and help where needed. Now, why don’t the five of you go train and warm up before we get to the planet.”

“I’ll have us there in just a few ticks, Princess.” Coran said, letting the video drop and pulling up his navigation screen.

Shiro herded everyone to the training deck where they practiced for a bit before Coran called over the loud speakers that they were there. They quickly cleaned up and donned their paladin armor before making their way to their hangers.

Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder as they all headed down the hall. Keith turned to look at Lance as the rest of the paladins passed by them.

“Okay, okay,” Lance said hurriedly, “I know we just talked a few hours ago, but are you  _ sure _ you want to keep us a secret still? Even from just Shiro and Allura?”

Keith frowned. “Really, Lance? You want to have this conversations right now? There is a literal distress signal and you want to talk about us?”

Lance wilted a bit under Keith’s angry tone. “This is just as important to me.”

“Someone’s life might be in danger, Lance.”

“You heard Hunk, he said this feels like a fake distress signal and his intuition is usually right.” Lance said, even though he didn’t think the signal was fake. He was just starting to get angry and a little bit hurt at the way Keith kept brushing him off whenever he tried to talk to him. In fact, to Lance, it seemed like Keith tried to avoid him and act like they weren’t even dating when there was someone aside from them in the room. “I just want to have one real conversation about us with you, Keith. You always push our conversation about coming out to another time, no matter how many times I bring it up.”

“Just drop it.” Keith said. The two were the only ones in the hall now and Keith had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“I’ll drop it when you give me a good enough reason!” Lance said.

“Keith, Lance, let’s go!” Came Shiro’s voice from down the hall.

Keith turned to keep walking to the hangars before looking over his shoulder. “You know you’re not the center of the universe, Lance. I don’t have to give you an explanation for not talking about something if I don’t want to.”

Lance stood there for a minute, stewing.

Stupid Keith. Lance knew he wasn’t the center of the universe. All he wanted was to talk to his boyfriend and get to know him better. There was obviously a reason Keith didn’t want to come out and Lance just wanted to know. Maybe he could help him work through it. Or maybe he was just pushing too much.

“Lance!” Shiro called.

Lance kicked the wall and stormed off to his hangar.

Stupid Keith and his stupid walls he wouldn’t let Lance past. Stupid Keith and his stupid face that Lance couldn’t get out of his head. Lance climbed into his lion and shot out of the hangar, barely acknowledging Blue when she nudged him mentally, asking how he was.

Lance moved to hover next to Hunk and Pidge, as far from Keith as he could get.

“Lance, what took you so long?” Pidge asked over the coms.

Lance laughed, “Had to make sure I looked good for the poor aliens we’re about to rescue. What if they want a commemorative photo? Gotta look sharp for that.”

“We’re not doing this for the glory, Lance.” Shiro said, talking over the groans Lance pulled from the rest of the team. “This distress signal sounded serious.”

“I still don’t feel too good about this.” Hunk piped up. “Did anyone else notice how the alien sending the message kept looking past the screen like he was looking for cues?”

“Like the princess said, real or fake, we are still going to check this out.” Shiro said. “It’s our duty to protect everyone, which includes aliens being forced to send out distress signals.”

Pidge and Keith went down to the planet’s surface first, scoping out the area and giving the all clear. Shiro, Hunk, and Lance followed them down after that, landing in the center of the quiet little town that the distress signal had come from.

“This place doesn’t look like it’s in distress.” Keith said, scanning the area. There wasn’t a single sign of life to be seen. The little houses and buildings stood silently under the dim sunlight.

“It looks abandoned.” Pidge said, “My lion’s scanners aren’t even showing any signs of life, which is weird because Keith and I both got signs of life when we first flew by.” 

“I told you guys I had a bad feeling.” Hunk said, wearily landing his lion next to everyone else’s.

“Okay, okay, Hunk. We heard you the first hundred times.” Lance said a bit meanly. He didn’t mean to take his anger out on Hunk, but he was still in a sour mood from Keith.

Shiro sighed, “Okay guys, let’s just all stay sharp. We’ll have to get out of our lions and look around.”

Hunk was the first out of his lion, shouting over the coms as he ran to a nearby building. “You guys! I see something moving in the windows. I think the aliens are hiding!”

Everyone else clambered out of their lions, following after Hunk as he stopped at the first building. Hunk knocked on the door, calling out, but there was no reply.

“What the fuck?” Pidge said, “Can we just break down the door?”

“Language, Pidge,” Shiro said, “And we can’t just start breaking down doors, that’ll give the wrong impression.”

“What should we do then if they won’t come out after sending that distress signal?” Hunk asked. He had given up banging on the door and was now trying to peer through the windows.

“Lance, go with Keith and scout that side of the town. Pidge, stay here with the lions and talk to Coran and see if he can get a better scan of the area from the castle. Hunk and I will scout the other side of the town.” Shiro said.

Lance frowned and opened his mouth to ask if he could go with Hunk instead, but he didn’t get the chance. One of the pods from the castle came at them fast, taking a rough landing. Allura threw open the hatch and quickly climbed out, calling out to the paladins.

“It’s a trap! Galra ships are narrowing in on us as we speak. The communications are being blocked so we couldn’t reach you from the castle.” Allura called as she made her way quickly to where everyone was standing. “We need to get back to the ship.”

“Everyone to your lions now,” Shiro said, “Princess, you can ride with me.”

“I’ll be fine in the pod.” Allura said, looking over her shoulder at the still smoking pod. Part of the side fell off and Allura gave Shiro a sheepish grin, “On second thought, I wouldn’t mind that ride.”

The paladins took off for their lions, but stopped short when a large, purple Galra ship landed between them, cutting off their path. Lance looked up to see the sky being rapidly filled with Galra ships.

“Quick! Everyone send their lions back to the castle so they can’t be captured!” Allura shouted.

As the lions one by one started to take off, Shiro held out his hand in front of Keith, “Don’t send yours up, Keith. Red is the fastest. We’ll fight our way through to her and get off this planet.”

Keith nodded and Lance wanted to reach out and grab his hand. 

Galra droids spilled out of the ship that had blocked their path and everyone braced themselves. Shots rained down from the sky and Lance could see the castle above them flying low to give them fire cover. Coran shouted something over the loudspeakers, but it was lost as Galra ships swarmed about.

“Okay, guys,” Shiro said, “Our plan is to get to Keith’s lion as fast as we can. Princess, stay close.”

The paladins formed a rough circle around Allura as they beelined for the red lion. Everything was moving so fast around Lance. He shot down anything that he saw moving, keeping Keith and Allura in his peripheral vision. 

Red was only a few hundred feet away when a large Galra ship landed right next to them. Lance watched it carefully, weary of what fresh hell it would bring. The lower hatch opened and actual fog rolled out, like some movie villain entrance. A tall slim Galra with long white hair sauntered out the fog and Lance lifted his bayard, taking aim at the new target.

Through his scope Lance got a glimpse of the Galra’s smirk before he was lunging forward for Allura. Mind on autopilot, Lance dropped his bayard and shoved Allura out of the way. Hands grabbed him and dragged him from the rest of the paladins. He tried to put up a fight, he really did, but something sharp stabbed into his neck and Lance felt his limbs go limp. 

“Lance!” 

Lance blinked slowly as Keith dashed at him, sword raised high.

“Whoa, not so fast,” Came a smooth-like-silk voice from above Lance.

In an instant Keith was on the ground and Lance felt life coming back to his limbs from the adrenaline that pumped through him at seeing Keith being knocked down. There was an arm holding him pressed against a slim body. Lance glanced sideways to look at who had a hold of him.

“Alright,” The guy holding Lance said, “Give me the princess.”

“No way!” Hunk shouted, stepping in front of Allura. “Give us Lance back.”

“Lance,” Lance didn’t like the way his name rolled off the Galra’s tongue. Lance felt the arm around him tighten as he was pressed closer to the Galra’s chest. “Give me the princess or Lance here gets hurt.”

Lance could only watch as his team’s eyes grew huge as something sharp pressed against his side. His limbs were still limp, but he could move them just a bit. He squirmed in the Galra’s arm and was rewarded with the feel of sharp claws digging into his skin at the same time as the sharp object at his side pressed deeper into him.

Lance could see Shiro calculating what to do. He could see the way the Galra were surrounding them already, leaving no path to the red lion. He could only imagine what Coran was having to deal with now that there were no blasters firing down from the castle. Lance glanced around frantically. There was no way for them to grab him  _ and _ get out. If only he could cause a distraction to give everyone time to run.

“One more chance,” the Galra said, “All I want is the princess.”

The sharp object stabbed into Lance’s side and he was sure he was starting to bleed. He gasped and let his head fall forward. He could hear the Galra’s sneer as he leaned forward to get a look at Lance’s face. Without warning, Lance threw his head back, cracking his helmet against the side of the Galra’s face.

The Galra cried out and his hold on Lance faltered. Lance fell to his knees and Keith was next to him in an instant, pulling him to his feet.

“Let’s go!” Shiro shouted, grabbing Pidge and Allura, dragging them to the red lion.

Lance watched as half the Galra rushed toward them and the other half ran to the Galra he had face smashed. He looked pretty important with the way everyone was checking on him. As Keith practically carried Lance to his lion he watched as the white haired Galra shoved the other Galra around him away as he shouted and pointed at the paladins.

“Grab them!” He shouted, his voice not as silky smooth now that he wasn’t composed. “Grab the princess!”

Lance could already see that Shiro and Hunk had made it to Red with Pidge and Allura. He and Keith were still far from the lion with Galra coming in on them from all sides. They weren’t going to make it with Lance slowing them down like this with his limp limbs.

“Keith,” Lance said, his speech slurred, “Leave me. Hurry and get to Red.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Keith said angrily. He slashed Galra down with his sword in one hand as he dragged Lance along with his other.

Galra circled them, cutting off their way to the others. Lance could hear them shouting. He could hear as they tried to fight their way back to him and Keith.

“Lance!” Keith called, “I need you to hold me. I’m going to turn my jets on and try and fly us over them all.”

“The two of us are too heavy for that.” Lance managed to say. Their jetpacks could only carry one person's weight and Lance was in no state to turn his on and then control it, not when he was still partially paralyzed.

“Hold onto me!” Keith shouted. He kicked his jets into action and the two of them lifted off the ground. 

For a split second, Lance thought they were going to make it. He could see Shiro and the others waiting for them by Red. That second ended when a Galra soldier latched himself to Lance’s leg, dragging them back down. Keith’s jetpack stuttered and the two started to fall. They wouldn’t make it.

Lance glanced down at his foot that was held captive and then looked up at Keith, “I’m going to let go.”

“Don’t you dare.” Keith growled. 

“Come back for me.” Lance said.

“No!” Keith shouted. He reached down and grabbed at Lance’s arms, but Lance had already let go and the loss of his weight caused Keith to be shot higher up. When Keith righted himself again he saw Lance fighting with heavy limbs. It only took a second for the Galra to converge on him and to be lost before resurfacing again in the arms of the Galra that had grabbed him the first time.

“Lance!” Keith cried. He was about to launch himself back into the sea of Galra, but a strong hand grabbed him.

“Keith, we can’t get to him.” Shiro said, pulling Keith back towards his lion.

Keith turned to look at Shiro like he was crazy. “We can’t just leave him!”

Shiro’s eyes were dark, “I know, but we can’t reach him. We are outnumbered and Hunk already got hurt.”

Keith looked back at Lance who was being dragged backwards onto a nearby ship. He looked past Shiro and at where Hunk was struggling, leaning against Red’s leg. Allura and Pidge were doing their best to ward off the Galra that were surrounding them, but it wouldn’t be long before they were captured like Lance.

Keith gave one more glance to Lance as he was whisked out of sight. Their eyes met and Keith vowed to get him back. He let Shiro pull him to his lion and everyone quickly boarded.

“Where’s Lance?” Hunk asked, his breathing labored.

“Hunk, you need to sit down.” Shiro said, pushing Hunk back to the ground as Keith led Red off the Galra filled planet.

Hunk frowned and looked around the cockpit at the long faces. His leg was throbbing and his side felt like it was ripped open, but he ignored the pain, looking for his best friend. “Where’s Lance?”

“He was captured,” Pidge said quietly, blood smeared on her face.

“Why are we leaving? We have to get him back!” Hunk said, struggling against Shiro’s attempts to keep him lying on the floor.

“We will,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “We’ll get Lance back.”

 

* * *

 

Just as the ship’s hatch shut and Lance could no longer see Keith or Red feeling came back to his limbs. He kicked out furiously, struggling with all his might. The Galra around him only watched in amusement. He couldn’t believe how useless he had been through the whole fight. It had gone by so fast, yet so slow. Maybe he could make up for it right now by escaping and somehow getting back to the castle.

Lance got a well placed punch in on the Galra that was holding him. Suddenly everyone was still and had their weapons drawn and pointed at Lance. Two burly looking Galra grabbed Lance roughly under the arms and held him up in the air, giving him a good look at the Galra he had punched.

“Prince Lotor, are you alright?”

Lance’s eyes widened. The long haired, silky-voice Galra that had grabbed him was Prince Lotor. The elusive prince that was supposedly trying to take over the Galra empire after his father’s fall.

The prince had a hand over his jaw where Lance must have hit when he punched him. His long white hair fell perfectly over his shoulder and when he looked at Lance he was grinning. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His tongue flicked out to catch the blood.

“He’s feisty, isn’t he?”

“What do you want us to do with him?” one of the Galra holding Lance asked.

Prince Lotor stepped up to Lance and if Lance’s legs weren’t being held he would have kicked the prince in the stomach. The prince grabbed Lance under the chin and moved his head side to side, inspecting him. “Put him in a cage for now. We can use him to get to the princess.”

“Do you want him punished for hitting you?”

Prince Lotor pursed his lips and Lance had to admit he looked pretty handsome. He also didn’t look full Galra. His ears were lower and longer. His face was more angular and he was all around slimmer than all the Galra Lance had encountered. “Punish him how you see fit, but I want him whole and intact later.”

With that the prince let go of Lance and turned to walk off, his cape billowing behind him.

Lance could feel his heart pounding.  _ Punish him how you see fit. _ The hands around Lance tightened as he was carried down the hall and into a dark room.

 

* * *

 

“That was Prince Lotor?” Shiro said.

They were all back in the castle. Hunk was in a healing pod and Pidge had a makeshift bandage on her forehead, having refused to get in a pod for a ‘minor cut.’ Coran was currently pulling up images of Prince Lotor that he was able to catch while he had wrestled with Galra ships earlier.

Allura studied the blurry pictures of Prince Lotor. “He looks familiar.”

“Yes, he does,” Coran said with a nod. “I just can’t place where I’ve seen him before.”

“He looks almost Altean.” Pidge said.

Allura tilted her head for a better angle, “I guess, a little.”

“Who cares what he looks like?” Keith said heatedly. He was pacing back and forth, not wanting to spare Prince Lotor a single glance. He could stare at him all he wanted when he faced him as he got Lance back. “How are we going to rescue Lance.”

“Keith, I need you to calm down.” Shiro said, moving to stand next to Keith. “We need Hunk to heal up first and then we will go after Lance. There is nothing we can do right now.”

“What? We can track that ship. We could call on the Blade of Marmora. We-we could see if Blue would help us find Lance. They have a strong connection.”

Shiro dropped a hand on Keith’s shoulder, stopping his pacing. “I know you’re worried about Lance. We’re  _ all _ worried about him, but right now I need you and Pidge to go rest. We won’t do Lance any good if we are burned out. I’ll stay here to figure something out with Coran and the princess. Go rest.”

Keith was ready to say no and to demand that Shiro let him leave right now in Red to go and find Lance, but he knew Shiro was right. Keith took a deep breath, “Patience yields focus, huh?”

Shiro grinned, “Yeah, patience Keith. We’ll get Lance back.”

Keith nodded and turned to leave. He passed his room and went to the showers. He let the hot water wash over him as he tried not to think too much. He tried not to think about his fight with Lance earlier. He tried not to think about the hurt look he had seen cross Lance’s face before they left the castle. He tried not to think about how they hadn’t shared a good luck kiss before jumping in their lions like they normally did. 

After his shower, Keith walked past his room a second time and stopped in front of Lance’s room. He opened the door and dropped onto the bed without turning the lights on. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them Lance would be there next to him. He ached for his boyfriend to be back next to him and to hold him and kiss him.

 

* * *

 

Everything ached. Lance’s stomach felt like it was going to explode and his face was throbbing. He had slipped in and out of consciousness after the first ten minutes of the beating. The Galra had thrown him to the ground, kicked him, picked him, punched him, thrown him at walls, held him down, stripped him, called him nasty names in languages he couldn’t understand.

After what felt like days he was dragged down the purple halls and thrown in a cage where he laid on uncomfortable bars and hugged his legs. The first time Lance had closed his eyes in his cage he had hoped he’d open them and he’d be back in his room on the castle with Keith laying next to him.

His hip was starting to throb particularly bad when a light over his cage turned on and the room door opened. Lance scanned the room as best he could as he was hauled out of his cage. Dozens of other cages were scattered around the room, but they were all empty.

Lance tried to fight as he was dragged out, but his whole body was in pain and the Galra made quick work of tying his legs together and his hands behind his back, pushing him to his knees.

“My, my, isn’t the blue paladin looking a little red?” 

Lance looked up as Prince Lotor walked into the room, the heels of his boots clicking against the cold tile. Lance spit out a mouth full of red blood at the prince’s feet and grinned at him. “Still looking better than you, your highness.”

Lotor sneered and stared at Lance. “Maybe you wouldn’t be so quick to talk if I don't give my men restrictions the next time they want to beat you up.”

Lance swallowed thickly, but didn’t let his grin slip. Lotor could take his clothes and beat him, but he wouldn’t let the Galra take his best weapon, his voice. “If you keep sending ‘your men’ to do your dirty work, what will happen to your image?”

Lance had a millisecond to pride himself at his great line before he was slapped sharply across the face, Lotor’s long, cat-like nails raking his cheek. Lance could feel fresh blood starting to ooze down his face.

“No one questions my image.” Lotor said, bending down. He grabbed Lance under the chin and forced the paladin to look him in the eye. “Now that I have your attention, I have a few questions.”

The next hour was filled with Lotor asking Lance really random seeming questions and then mostly being slapped and occasionally kicked when not answering. Lotor asked Lance about Zarkon, like what his grand plans were. Lotor wanted to know if Lance ever saw him in any battles before his final battle. Lotor wanted to know why Zarkon was obsessed with Votron.

Lance got the sense that Lotor knew nothing that his father had been up to. “Where have you been these past ten thousand years? Did your daddy really keep you locked away out of shame?”

The Galra guards that stood at attention at the door, not wavering in the least the past hour, exchanged looks at Lance’s comment. Lance got a particularly rough slap to the face. He wondered if he had struck a little too close to the truth.

Lotor glared at his guards, daring them to exchange another look. He straightened his clothes and stepped back from Lance. “I think we are done for the day. Put him back.” Lotor commanded before leaving the room.

The Galra grabbed Lance and untied him.

“Is the prince really a disappointment to Zarkon?” Lance asked. His only answer was being tossed back into his cage. The lights were turned out and the Galra left him alone.

With a sigh, Lance leaned back against one of the sides of his cage. He ran a hand over his bleeding face. He felt his consciousness slipping as the pain started to catch up. Lance let his eyes fall shut.

Lance was woken later when a bowl was thrown through the bars of his cage, disgusting goo inside. Lance’s stomach growled furiously and he reached out for the bowl with a grimace. He was so hungry that he hardly tasted the goo, only being slightly disgusted by the way it slid down his throat.

Stomach full, Lance massaged at his aching muscles as he tried to look for something, anything to help him get out of his cage. Unfortunately, there was nothing but empty cages in the room. Empty cages and now an empty bowl. Lance closed his eyes in frustration, sleep taking over him.

The next time Lance came to there was a Galra staring down at him. He jolted awake and sat up as best he could, ready for another interrogation with Lotor.

“Oh, he’s up.” the Galra said.

A squat figure stepped out of the shadows near the door and sauntered over to Lance’s cage. “Should I get the prince?”

“Why don't we have a little fun of our own first?” The Galra standing over Lance’s cage said. 

“But the prince said-”

“What Lotor doesn't know won't kill him.” The Galra said as he slipped a hand through the bars to try and touch Lance. Lance shrunk back out of reach.

“ _ Prince  _ Lotor.” the second Galra corrected. “He’s our prince.”

Lance could hear the clack of teeth as the Galra by his cage ground his teeth. “He’s a petulant child who's not fit to take Zarkon’s place.”

“Do you really think so?” came a silky voice.

All the hairs on the Galra over Lance’s cage stood on end. “P-prince Lotor! The prisoner is awake now. He ate all the food we gave him.”

Lotor stepped out of the shadows and looked to the Galra by the door. “Take the paladin out of the cage and bring him to me.”

Without hesitation the Galra opened Lance's cage and dragged him out. Lance wasn't sure how long he'd been in the cage, but his legs were weak and couldn't support his weight as the Galra dropped him on the ground next to Lotor. 

“Put the traitor in the cage instead.” Lotor said.

“What? Your highness, you can't.” The Galra groveled, backing away from the squat Galra coming towards him. “Y-you need me. I'm invaluable!”

Lance watched from where he lay on the ground, too weak to get up, as the Galra backed up into the far wall. He was dragged back and roughly thrown into the cage Lance had just occupied, crying and grabbing at the bars.

“You're not invaluable.” Lotor said, sneering down at the pathetic looking Galra. “You're replaceable and you're also pathetic and have no respect for me or for your life.”

Lotor turned and grabbed Lance around his upper arm, his claws digging into his skin. “You can rot in here until I forget about you.”

Lance was dragged from the room by Lotor as the second Galra followed obediently behind them. Lance tried to get his footing, but Lotor was moving too quickly, even for Lance’s long legs.

“Insubordination,” Lotor growled. “There has been way too much of that since I took charge. Why? Why is that, Gafry?”

There was a moment of silence before the squat Galra realized he was being addressed. “I d-don't know why, Prince Lotor. There are no reasons to why your leadership should be questioned.”

“Idiot!” Lotor shouted, “The correct answer is my father. He instilled this insubordination into his men about me. And that stupid witch isn't helping at all!”

The three of them came to a large door and Lotor unceremoniously dropped Lance to the ground before throwing the door open.

“Gafry, tie the paladin to that control panel. Congratulations, you have just been promoted to head prison guard after the last ones unfortunate bout of insubordination.” Lotor’s boot heels clicked on the ground as he walked into the room. “Someone bring me a drink!”

Gafry dragged Lance into what must have been the ship’s control room and handcuffed him to the indicated control panel. He was still naked and covered in blood, but Lance was thankful for the extra room to stretch his cramped limbs, even though his hands were behind him.

“This is a nice place you got here.” Lance said, finally speaking up since he had been in that cage. He surveyed the room. It looked pretty similar to the castle’s control room with a big chair in the middle that Lotor occupied and five stations that various Galra stood at. “Too bad your ship is going to be blown to smithereens not too far in the future.”

Lotor sneered in Lance’s direction as a scrawny looking Galra scampered over and offered the prince a drink.

Feeling was slowly coming back to Lance’s body, although he still ached all over. He wondered how long it'd been since his capture. It was hard to say, especially with the falling in and out of consciousness that Lance had kept doing. Maybe a couple of days?

“Hey, your royal highness,” Lance called, “Has anyone ever told you-”

Lotor splashed the contents of his drink at Lance before he could even finish talking. Lance gasped as the liquid sent a stinging sensation through him.

“Get me another drink.” Lotor said, not even sparing Lance a glance. He pulled up a screen with the control top in front of him. “All right, paladin, let's see if your comrades are ready to negotiate after three quintents.”

Three quintents. That was like three days. Lance wondered how much of that time he had spent unconscious.

Lance blinked Lotor’s drink out of his eyes the best he could with his hands handcuffed behind him. The screen in front of Lotor displayed static for a moment before the castle ship’s control room came into view with Coran, Allura, and Shiro.

“Princess,” Lotor purred.

Allura curled her lip. “Prince Lotor, I assume?”

“You assume right,” Lotor said. He sloshed his new drink around his glass for a moment. “I’m glad to see you're doing well. Looking more and more like the royal queen you might one day become.”

“Enough of this.” Allura said, “We want Lance back.”

“We want him alive and whole.” Shiro added.

“I'm right here!” Lance shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him.

“Lance! Are you okay?” Allura asked, worry creasing her smooth skin.

“I'm fine. Are you guys alright?”  _ Is Keith alright? _ Lance wanted to ask.

Before Allura could answer, the glass Lotor had had came soaring through the air. It hit Lance in the chest, shattering and spilling glass and that tingling liquid all over Lance’s bare chest.

“Lance!”

“Enough.” Lotor said, silencing everyone. “This is all very touching, yes, but very annoying as well. Princess Allura, you can have your blue paladin back in exchange for you.”

“No, absolutely not.” Shiro said sternly before Allura could even take a breath.

Lance felt his heart sink just a bit with how quickly Shiro had answered, but he knew negotiating his life for others was not something that would happen.

“But Shiro,” Allura said, “We need Lance back.  _ Voltron _ needs Lance.”

Allura met Lance’s eyes, “Voltron also needs you, princess.” Lance said. “Find another way, but we aren't going to lose anyone else. I'm doing fine and holding my own.”

“This is not a marketplace barter.” Lotor said, his teeth clicking together in annoyance. “The only way to get your precious blue pilot back is to give me the princess.”

“Lance, hang tight.” Shiro said, “We’ll find a-”

Lotor cut off the screen before Shiro could finish what he was saying.

Lotor stood up and walked swiftly to Lance. The blue paladin shrank back at the sight of the wrath behind Lotor’s eyes. The Galra prince loomed over Lance for an everlasting moment before bringing his foot back and kicking Lance sharply in the stomach.

Lance pulled his legs to his chest in an attempt to shield himself. Lotor kicked Lance one more time composing himself. 

“Gafry, take him back. I don't want to think about him so you can do whatever you see fit.” Lotor said before leaving the control room, his long hair flowing behind him.

Lance could feel his stomach churning and the threat of that goo he had eaten gunning to come back up his throat. The squat Galra uncuffed him and hauled him to his feet. Lance felt like his insides were sloshing about as he was dragged back down the halls of the ship and brought back to the room of cages.

The Galra was still in Lance’s cage as Lance was dragged past it and brought to the far wall. He could just make out the shape of the hunched over Galra in the dim light.

“Let me out, Gafry.” The Galra called, “The prince would never have to know.”

“You could let me out too.” Lance said. “You seem like a nice guy.”

Gafry’s only response was to grab Lance by his wrists and lift him up painfully as he shackled him to the wall. Lance gasped at the pain that shot through him. Thanks to his long legs he was standing on his tip toes instead of hanging by his wrists, but that didn't make it any less painful.

Gafry left the room, not even acknowledging the Galra in the cage that shouted and pleaded to be let out. When it was just the two of them left the Galra turned his attention to Lance.

“This is all your fault, you worthless human.”

“Oh really?” Lance asked. Now that he wasn't cramped inside a cage he could better see around himself. “It was my fault that Lotor captured me and stuck me in that cage?”

Lance spotted a broken piece of a chain by his foot and he stretched to reach it with his toes. “It was my fault that you didn't think to check and see if Lotor was behind you before talking bad about him?”

Lance grabbed the cuffs holding him to the wall and took a deep breath before lifting his leg up so his foot could reach his hands, mentally thanking all the gymnastic classes he had been lumped in with his siblings since group prices were cheaper than individual prices. His body ached and his foot fell shy of his hand.

Lance stretched his leg out in front of him, mindful not to drop the piece of chain between his toes. He hissed at the pain in his side as he stretched his body. “It was my fault that Lotor acts like a spoiled child and locked you in that cage?”

Feeling a little more limber, Lance raised his foot up. He channeled all the voices of his instructors, keeping a steady pace and ignoring the pain. He only let his foot fall with a relieved sigh once the piece of chain was in his hands.

“And,” Lance added, looking above him as he jimmied the metal into the small lock on his cuffs. “I suppose it's also my fault that you're going to rot in here until you die.”

“Yes!” the Galra shouted. “And what are you doing? If you break those cuffs five droids will come to neutralize you.”

“Here's a tip.” Lance said, “Don't give your enemy prisoners warning of what'll happen to them if they do something.”

“Well, we’re both prisoners now and it won't be any fun seeing you get beaten up if I'm not the one doing the beating.”

“I applaud you for your candor.” Lance said, letting out a long breath as he heard the click of the lock on his cuffs. “Luckily for you, I won't be breaking these cuffs.”

Lance wobbled on his feet once he got the handcuffs off. He sighed as he examined his now bruised wrists.

“Wha-how did you do that?!” the Galra exclaimed.

“A magician never reveals his tricks.” Lance said with a wink.

“What does that even mean?”

Lance ignored him and moved over to the door, unsteady on his feet.

“Wait, where are you going? Let me out too!”

The door had no handle, but there was a touch pad next to it that lit up when Lance poked at it.  The outline of a hand appeared on the screen and Lance put his hand over it. The screen turned green and the door opened.

“Wow, didn't actually think that would work.” Lance said as he poked his head through the door.

“Don't just leave me! They'll kill me!” the Galra cried.

“What do you want me to do?” Lance asked, “Let you out and let you lead the Galra straight to me? I don't think so.”

“I could lead you out!”

Lance rolled his eyes. As if he'd trust a Galra that had threatened to beat him just for the fun of it just earlier that day.

When he was sure the hall was clear Lance slowly stepped out. He prayed that the crying and pleading Galra in the cage wouldn't draw much attention. He was being pretty loud, but it also looked like this part of the ship was quite empty.

As Lance moved down the long hall he wished he had his bayard with him. And maybe some underwear since he was still naked. He walked for ten minutes without running into anything. It was just when he was thinking about how cold he was in all his nakedness that he turned a corner and ran straight into three big Galra.

“Aren't you a prisoner?” one Galra asked.

“Uhhh, no?” Lance tried.

“That's the blue paladin! Grab him!” The second Galra said, lunging forward to grab at Lance.

Lance dropped to his knees and dove through the three of them, thankful that he was so slim. He took off running, gritting his teeth at the way his stomach protested and his legs felt like they were burning. He could hear the Galra stampeding after him and he did his best to speed up. He took random turns every time the halls branched, no idea which way was what.

“Sound the alarm!” Lance heard from behind him. “Escaped prisoner!”

“Shit,” Lance muttered as he rounded a corner and ran. Purple lights flashed overhead and the sound of pounding feet filled Lance’s senses. He took a left at the next corridor and ran straight into several droids. He back pedaled and managed to make it four steps down that hall before coming face to face with more Galra.

“Shit,” Lance said again as he turned around to find himself surrounded. He held up his hands and two Galra soldiers converged on him.

The Galra spoke in a language Lance didn't understand as he was carried off, kicking and screaming. He was scared. The torture before was bad and painful. He didn't even want to think what would happen to him now that he had tried to escape. He hadn't even had a real plan to escape. Lance mentally beat himself up. He should have waited and thought things out instead of blindly running down the halls.

“Come on, guys,” Lance cried, tears of fear slipping down his cheeks. “You don't want to bring me to Lotor. I heard he's a dick and not fit to be the ruler.”

His self proclaimed silver tongue hadn't done anything for him yet in this horrid situation, but maybe it would help him now.

“Are you guys going to seriously let this Lotor guy just swoop in and tell you what to do?” Lance asked, his heart pounding as the Galra soldiers slowed. “From what I heard he's been gone for thousands of years. And all of a sudden he just comes back in and takes the throne? Not to mention he doesn't look full Galra. Maybe you should just let me go.”

“Let you go? What a marvelous idea.” 

Lance’s blood ran cold. He had been too busy watching the Galra’s reactions he hadn't realized that they had made it to what looked like a throne room. There was a towering chair in the far shadows and in it sat Lotor, one leg crossed over the other as he lounged on the armrest.

“It sounds a bit like you have been talking to my former head prison guard.”

Lance struggled even more as he was carried forward towards Lotor in his throne.

“Chain him here.” Lotor said, only his eyes moving to track Lance. “And then I want you two to do whatever you want to that traitor in the cage as long as he’s dead when you're finished.”

“Are these really necessary?” Lance asked as a thick cuff was placed around his neck and matching cuffs were snapped on his wrists and ankles.

“Apparently so.” Lotor said, “Since you can't be bothered to properly rot in our prison then I will have to watch over you so you properly rot right here.”

The chain attached to the collar around Lance’s neck was short and kept him low to the ground. The chains for his hands and feet were far apart so that he was forced to kneel with his hands above his head, making it look like he was bowing down on his knees. Lance was almost 100% positive that this was intentional. 

The Galra that had brought Lance here left the room. There were two large guards by the door and the room itself was fairly large and empty. The only furnishings Lance could make out was the throne that sat in the raised dais where he was and several long tables along the far walls. Lotor had moved over to one where he talked with two Galra as they poured over the dozens of books and charts that were laid out before them.

Lance tugged at his chains and tried to maneuver into a sitting position. The bent over position he was in was stretching out his arms, making him painfully aware of all the aches he had in his torso and arms. After who knows how long of struggling with his chains, Lance resigned himself to laying on his side with his arms above his head. His stomach growled and he sighed.

Lance wanted to shout at Lotor and give him snarky remarks, something he prided himself in being adept at, but he was just so exhausted. He let his eyes slip shut and tried to think of something else. Something, anything, to keep him from focusing on his empty stomach and his pain.

_ “Hey, Lance, what's the first thing you want to do when we get back to Earth?” Keith asked. _

_ The two of them were curled up in one of the port windows as they stared out at space. Everyone else was asleep and resting, leaving Keith and Lance the only ones out of their rooms. Keith had his fingers wrapped around Lance’s as he played with them. He leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest, content to be wrapped up by Lance. _

_ “The first thing I want to do is sleep in my bed.” Lance said, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder and staring out at the neverending void outside the window. _

_ “Seriously? The first thing you want to do is go back to your dorm and sleep?”  _

_ “No, no,” Lance said with a smile, “I'm not thinking about the garrison. I'm thinking about home, with my family. I miss my bed. I miss hearing people moving around at night, going to the bathroom, sneaking to the kitchen for snacks. I miss waking up to my sisters running into my room and jumping on the bed to get me up. I miss my mom and dad.” _

_ There was a breath of silence as Keith thought about how homesick Lance must be. He turned so that his and Lance’s noses collided. “We’ll make it back home.” _

_ Lance smiled and kissed Keith and repeated those words. “We’ll make it back home.” _

Something hard hit Lance’s knee and he groaned, looking up to find Lotor towering over him. 

“Oh, good, you're alive. I thought you died for a moment with how quiet you had gotten. Can't have you dying on me quite yet.” Lotor said before he turned and left the room, the Galra he had been talking to following close behind.

Over the next few days, or at least what Lance assumed were days since the lighting level in the room never changed, Lance slipped in and out of consciousness. The only thing he had eaten since being captured was that one bowl of goo and his stomach felt like it was eating itself and trying to growl as loudly as possible as if Lance hadn't heard it the first million times.

Lotor was in the room quite often. He'd sit at the throne, talk to various important looking people. He'd work at one of the long tables, writing and drawing and conferring with other Galra. He'd sit at the throne, reading with one leg hanging over the side so that every time he swung his leg he would end up kicking Lance.

While he was conscious, Lance tried to pry open his cuffs, but any amount of noise that he made was met with a kick to his side or a glass of who knows what poured over his head. He spent most of the time lying still on the ground trying to ignore all the little warning pings his brain was shooting him. Lance was given no food or water, something he was painfully aware of.

“You are not looking good, are you?” Lotor asked as he walked into the room, nudging Lance with his toe until the blue paladin groaned and stared up at him. “Humans are so frail.”

Lotor bent down and ran his finger under Lance’s chin. “Do you think your comrades will be more willing to negotiate if they see you now?”

Lance wanted to tell him to piss off. He wanted to spit in his face and throw a punch or two, but his body wasn't taking orders from him.

Lotor stood back up and gestured for one of the Galra guards to come over. “Take the paladin to the control room. I think it's time to give the princess another call.”

Lance tried to pay attention to the halls as he was carried through the ship, but it was hard when all his eyes wanted to do was close and conserve energy. In the blink of an eye Lance was back in the control room and the Galra held him up as Lotor came in and pulled up his screen to call the castle.

“Prince Lotor.” Came Allura’s voice as the connection went through. 

“Princess,” Lotor purred, “Have you had a chance to think over my proposal. You for the paladin. Simple as that.”

“We made it clear that we are not doing any sort of trade like that.” Allura said. “There has to be something else we can give you in exchange for Lance. Where is he? Is he alright?”

Lotor tutted, “If I didn't know any better, princess, I'd say that you actually sound concerned for this human.”

Lotor snapped his fingers and Lance was carried closer to the screen. They stopped right next to the chair Lotor sat in. Allura gasped when she saw Lance.

“Lance, are you alright?”

“Lance!” 

Before Lance could tell the princess he was doing just peachy, Keith popped into view, closely followed by Shiro.

Lance felt his heart pound a little faster at the sight of his boyfriend. He hadn't realized how much he missed him and how much he just wanted Keith to hold him in his arms.

“What have you done to him?!” Keith demanded. Shiro pulled at Keith’s arm, holding him back from jumping through the screen to strangle Lotor.

“Keith,” Lance tried to call, but his voice was weak from disuse. He watched worry, fear, and anger wash over Keith’s face.

“You seem concerned about the blue one.” Lotor said, his lips curling upwards. “Give me the princess and you can have him back.”

“Yes!” Keith said, eyes not straying from the way Lance leaned heavily on the Galra that was holding him up.

Lotor’s smile widened. Where had the red paladin been earlier? He liked how easily he gave in.

“No,” came Shiro’s stern voice. “We are not trading the princess for Lance.”

“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, “we need to get Lance back.”

“Shiro, take him out of the room.” Allura said. “Prince Lotor, as we said before. We are not trading lives. Let us talk about something else.”

Lance watched Keith be manhandled out of the room, his heart sinking.

Lotor sneered at her. “You and your no trading are becoming quite annoying. I'll let you think on it some more.”

“Lance, hang in there!” Allura called. “I'm so sor-”

Lotor cut the connection before Allura could even finish. He turned to frown at Lance. “The red one seemed ready to give  _ Voltron _ to me. Why is that?”

Lance glared at the Galra prince. There was no way he was telling Lotor anything about him and Keith. Instead he mustered up his strength and spit in Lotor’s face. There wasn't a lot of saliva since he was dehydrated, but there was enough to at least spray the prince in the face.

Lotor offered a swift slap in the face as he wiped off his own face. “Take him to that witch. I want him bathed. He smells awful.”

As Lance was carried from the room Lotor beckoned one of the Galra that had been quietly pouring over one of the control panels. “Status report.”

The Galra bowed low in front of Lotor. “Almost all repairs have been completed, sire. The hole in the cargo bay that the paladins made is patched up and our barrier shields have been reinforced.”

“Even without forming Voltron the paladins are a force to be reckoned with. I see why my father was so hell bent on capturing it.” Lotor said, “Not to mention his obvious obsession with having the black lion back. Go observe the rest of the repairs. I'll go interrogate the blue one one last time before we dispose of him.”

“Yes, Prince Lotor.” The Galra said with another bow before hurrying out of the room.

Lotor leaned back in his chair and reviewed the reports of the ship. To think that four untrained Earthling humans had wrecked so much damage to the outer hull of his ship. With a sigh Lotor got up and made his way out of the control room and to the old hag’s room. He opened the door just as Haggar came out.

“There you are,” Haggar said, “This paladin is a nuisance. He fought during his whole bath despite his weakened state. He's also loud and I suggest-”

Haggar didn't get to finish as Lotor slapped her across the face. “Do not presume to talk to me with such informalities. I am not my father and you will not walk all over me. You suggest nothing unless asked first.”

Haggar, head hung low from the slap, stepped back to let Lotor in the room. After Lotor had come back her status had greatly fallen and it showed. Her robes were tattered, she was never seen at any meetings Lotor held, and Lotor hardly ever let her speak.

Lotor pushed past Haggar and was greeted with Lance back in a cage. He was still naked, but this time he was squeaky clean and had his voice back.

“You gave him some strength back for the interrogation?” Lotor asked.

“Yes, sire.” Haggar said.

“Prince Lotor, would you like to lead the interrogation?” A guard asked, stepping forward.

“Yes, take him out.” Lotor said.

“Stay away from me!” Lance shouted as the cage was opened. He kicked at the Galra that tried to grab him, but only succeeded on getting his foot caught and being dragged out. “Let go!”

Whatever that old witch had done to him during his bath had given him some life again. He was still aching and still hungry, but it all felt like a dull buzz now that his adrenaline had started to pump again.

Lance fought even harder when he saw where he was being dragged to. There was an open area across the room with a chair and a table of all sorts of horrid looking tools.

“Hold on,” Lotor called, Lance already being turned right side up and placed in the chair.

The Galra holding Lance froze as Lotor walked over. Lance continued to struggle but no one seemed to be even fazed by it.

“Hold him up.” Lotor said.

“You want me to spit in your face again?” Lance asked as he was held up under the arms like a child and Lotor stepped closer. Lance struggled, flailing his arms and kicking his legs, but every blow that hit the Galra that was holding him seemed to have no effect. 

Lotor reached past Lance’s flailing limbs and grabbed his chin, turning his face back and forth for a better view. Lance had no idea what Lotor was doing, but he didn't like the predatory look he was getting.

“Prince Lotor, you can’t be thinking of adding him to your disgusting collection.” Haggar said, suddenly stepping forward.

Fast as lightning, Lotor turned and grabbed Haggar around the neck, lifting her up off the ground. She gagged and sputtered for air.

“This is your last warning. I am not my father and you will not treat me as such. I am not one you can manipulate and make me play your little game. I am your lord and you shall not question me or even dare to think of adding your unwanted input.” Lotor growled before throwing Haggar to the ground.

Lance watched in fear as Lotor turned his attention back to him. Lotor’s fangs were showing and his eyes almost seemed like they were glowing from his anger. Lotor sucked in a deep breath and composed himself. 

“Take the paladin to my Jewel Room.” Lotor instructed the Galra that held Lance. “He’ll make a nice addition.”

 

* * *

 

“Why, Keith?” Shiro demanded. “You know that we are working tirelessly on a plan to get Lance. You also know that the likelihood of Lotor keeping  _ both _ Allura and Lance are high if we even try and go along with what he wants. Why were you so ready to throw Allura to him?”

Keith frowned and stared at his feet, grateful that Shiro had waited until the two of them were alone in the hall before laying into him.

“I miss him,” Keith muttered.

Shiro blinked, not catching Keith's words at first before going into big brother mode. He put his arm around Keith, “We all miss him.”

“Yeah, well, I really miss him. Besides, you didn't have a fight with him right before he was taken.” Keith said, leaning into Shiro’s embrace.

“Don't feel bad about that. Lance will be fine. You have plenty of time to make up with him. And anyways, it's not like you two were even that close. You guys always fight and bicker.” Shiro said comfortingly. He wasn't quite sure why Keith was acting so down. Ever since Lance had been taken the whole dynamic of the group had been thrown off kilter. Lance had been their sun, that ray of optimism. Everyone was taking it a bit hard, but Keith seemed to be taking it the hardest.

“This is all my fault, though.” Keith groaned. He bit his lip, hesitating. “We’re actually dating and-and this whole thing is because of me. Lance,” Keith swallowed, just saying Lance’s name made him choke up, “Lance was captured and it w-was all my fault!”

Shiro decided to delve into the fact that Keith and Lance were dating later and skip right over to the part where Keith said it was all his fault. “What do you mean by that?”

“We fought before that mission.” Keith said sadly, just letting everything out. “Lance was mad at me and he wasn't focused like normal. We were arguing about coming out to you guys and he wasn't on guard because he was mad at me. He probably hates me right now and I just miss him so much and I just want him back so I can say I'm sorry.”

Keith was starting to stutter now and Shiro stared in wonder as a few tears escaped from Keith’s eyes. He gripped at Keith’s shoulders and pushed him away so he could look into his eyes. “Keith. Lance could never hate you. We'll get him back. He's strong. He won't break. We'll get him back.”

“I guess Lance was right.” Keith said with a small smile. “It does feel pretty good to tell you about us.”

Shiro hugged Keith a little tighter. “You and Lance, huh? Isn't he like totally not your type?”

Keith playfully shoved Shiro off him, “Don't tease me!”

Shiro grinned at the blush across Keith’s face. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to get Lance back. Not just for Voltron and the paladins, but for Keith now too. Especially for Keith if just mentioning Lance could cause him to be so flustered.

Shiro slapped Keith on the shoulder, “Come on, the princess wants to do a briefing. Afterwards you can tell me all about how you and Lance ended up together  _ and _ kept it a secret from us.”

 

* * *

 

The Jewel Room.

It sounded so ominous with the way Lotor’s eyes glinted as he said it. Lance was once again hauled across the ship. He was weak but ready to try and escape again as he was thrown into the Jewel Room. 

Lance wasn’t even chained down or thrown in a cage. The Galra simply threw him on something soft and turned to leave. Lance jumped weakly to his feet and ran after the Galra, but the door shut quickly, blending seamlessly in with the rest of the wall. It was only then that Lance realized that this room was different than everything else he had seen related to Galra.

It was white for one thing.

It also looked soft and inviting.

The walls looked slightly padded and there were several large ottomans all over the room. Big, elegant, white curtains were draped along the rounded walls. It was so quiet in the room that Lance almost completely missed the fact that there were other people in the room. Aliens in all shapes and sizes listlessly stood or sat around. They were scantily clothed (if you could even call it that), each had a different colored sheer cloth wrapped loosely around their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination. Every alien also had a variety of gold jewelry on them, from rings to circlets to earrings.

“Hey,” Lance called, his voice hoarse. He walked over to the nearest alien who moved out of his way and avoided eye contact. “What is this place? Can you understand me?”

It wasn't until Lance reached out and grabbed the alien’s shoulder that they looked up and met Lance’s eyes for just a second. Horror set in on Lance. Where normally Lance would have tried flirting with the alien and their big, pretty, pink eyes Lance only felt like crying. Their eyes were lifeless and glazed over. The alien swayed a bit and their mouth hung open ever so slightly. They looked like they were missing their souls, like they were alive but not  _ really _ alive.

Lance reeled back and quickly moved from alien to alien. He felt like he was in a video game. The aliens shuffled out of his way and turned to face him when he walked straight up to them. Not a single one spoke to him, all barely even acknowledging him.

Lance, now thoroughly freaked out by the zombie aliens, ran his hands along the wall, trying to find the door. He searched behind all the curtains for a door, a window, anything he could work with. But there was nothing. 

After what seems like hours of poking and pounding the walls and trying to get any sort of reaction from the aliens, Lance dropped down on one of the ottomans. His adrenaline and strength from whatever Haggar had injected him with was all gone now. Exhaustion set in and Lance felt his eyes slipping shut. He didn't want to sleep, not again. He was so worried about how much time went by when he could be planning some sort of escape, but between the beatings and the lack of food, Lance felt like his body was trying to go into hibernation.

“Just a quick nap.” Lance told himself, his body already melting into the inviting ottoman, “I deserve a quick nap.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Isn't this amazing?!” Lance cried, his fingers gripping tightly at Keith’s. _

_ “Isn’t this a bit of a waste of water?” Keith asked, ever the practical one. _

_ Lance sighed overdramatically, “It all gets recycled. Now, come enjoy this rain with me!” _

_ Keith smiled at the stupid grin on Lance’s face. Lance let go of one of Keith’s hands to spread his arm out, letting the water that fell down on them completely soak him. Lance looked too happy. _

_ Keith had been in his room when Lance had come barreling in, spewing unintelligible words about rain and room and simulation. He had grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him to a part of the castle that he had never been to. Lance had covered his eyes and made Keith try and guess what that sound and smell was as they entered a room. Ten unsuccessful guesses had Lance exasperatedly saying, “It’s rain, you idiot!” _

_ Lance’s hands fell from his face and Keith had to say he was impressed. The smell was a bit off and the sound still sounded like water hitting the metal ground, but Lance had done a great job recreating the rain. Huge plants were clustered together so the water that spilled from the ceiling could drop over them. There were pots of what looked like dirt scattered around to give that earthy smell. And then there was the holograph Lance had put up. He had it showing a forest, pretty standard, except for the fact that in one corner of the room the forest parted just enough to show a large house with a red roof. _

_ Lance laughed and kicked water at Keith, “Jump in these puddles with me!”  _

_ Keith nodded and followed Lance’s lead. The two hopped from holographic puddle to holographic puddle, water splashing at their feet. Their laughter filled the room and Lance felt lighter than air. He could listen to Keith's laugh all day and stare at his bright smile forever. _

_ When they stopped jumping in puddles they were breathing heavy, faces inches apart. _

_ “Keith,” Lance said, “You're all wet.” _

_ Keith grinned, letting his head fall forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “And who's fault is that?” _

_ “You sure didn't seem to mind.” Lance said, surging forward to capture Keith's lips. He could feel water dripping down his face as he held tight to Keith, afraid to let him go. _

_ Keith slipped in the water at their feet and the two went crashing to the ground, both still clinging to each other. Keith laughed and Lance stared in wonder. He felt like crying from the beauty that was his boyfriend.  _

_ Wait. _

_ He was crying. _

_ Why was he crying? _

Lance reached up to rub his eyes and he blinked. Gone was the rain. Gone were the holograms. Gone was Keith. Lance was back in the stark white room. His hand came away wet. The crying had been real.

Lance sat up on the too comfortable ottoman and looked around. He felt sort of actually rested thanks to the soft and inviting feel of the room. That rested and sated feeling quickly slipped away when Lance caught sight of the aliens still exactly where they had been when he had fallen asleep.

Lance poked at his body, taking inventory of the copious amounts of bruises and cuts and wounds that looked like they would scar. “I know scars are cool, but I don't think I want any anymore.” Lance said with a pout.

He slipped off the ottoman and tried talking to the aliens again. They had to know something. There had to be a reason to why all these different aliens were all here in this room.

“Hi,” Lance said walking up to a random alien. “What are we doing here?”

When he didn't get a response Lance moved to the next alien. He had done this earlier, but who knows, maybe this time one of them would talk to him.

“I'm a paladin, you can trust me.” 

Nothing.

Lance moved on.

“I like your tentacles.”

Not even a blink.

“Why are you wearing that?” 

Lance sighed in frustration and kept moving.

“Do you know what's going on outside this room?”

Lance's frown grew deeper as he walked to the next alien.

“Do you work for Lotor?”

Lance expected radio silence, but what he got was every alien turning their attention to him for a few seconds before their eyes glazed over again and they continued to ignore him. Slightly freaked out, Lance went to the next alien.

He leaned close and whispered in the alien’s ear. “Do you work for Lotor?”

The alien met his eyes and blinked before turning to stare lifelessly again at the middle of the room.

“Uh, Prince Lotor,” Lance said. The alien looked back at him. The alien blinked softly and Lance racked his brain for something to keep them even slightly engaged. “He, uh, sent me?”

The alien blinked, but didn't turn away. Instead the alien smiled at him and stepped closer. They still looked pretty out of it as they draped their arms over Lance’s shoulders and leaned into his space.

“Uh, what're you doing?” Lance asked. “You're cute and all, but I have a boyfriend.”

Before the alien could do anything else Lance heard the wall open up. He stepped back from the alien and turned to see if he had a chance of escaping. Unfortunately, he turned too quickly and his still weak body threw him off balance.

“Getting acquainted with the other jewels?” Came a silky voice.

The aliens around the room turned their attentions to Lotor as he walked over to Lance, the door already securely shut behind him. Lance watched as Lotor stepped ever closer, reaching out to let his hands graze over the nearby aliens.

“If by jewels you mean these poor aliens that seem to be brainwashed, then yes.” Lance said, subtly stepping back away from Lotor until he hit the wall.

“Beautiful, aren't they?” Lotor asked, his fingers raking through the long hair on one of the aliens.

“This is sad and pathetic.” Lance didn't know where his confidence to talk to Lotor like this was coming from. He had seen how strong and willing to hurt people Lotor was. “Pretty pathetic that you have to brainwash anyone to pay attention to you.”

Lotor's lips twitched in a frown, but he didn't say anything to that. He just stepped up right in front of Lance and reached out. Lance's heart flew to his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for a hand to wrap around his throat. Instead Lotor grabbed his chin and turned his face to the side, kind of like he had done earlier before choking Haggar.

“You have a pretty face for a human.” Lotor said.

“Y-you have have a pretty face for a pile of shit.” Lance found himself saying, well aware of the fact that his neck could be snapped in a heartbeat.

Lotor’s grip tightened on Lance's chin and Lance felt blood trickle down his neck. “I sure did pick a sassy little thing for a new jewel, didn't I?”

Lance was lifted off the ground by Lotor's death grip and he thought, this is it. This was going to be the end. Lance, eyes still shut tight, took in a deep breath while he still could. Then he was flying through the air and hitting something soft.

Confused, Lance opened his eyes to see that Lotor had thrown him at one of the ottomans. He let out a sigh of relief before quickly sucking that sigh back in as aliens grabbed his hands and feet. Lance kicked and flailed his arms, but the aliens were stronger than they looked. His eyes opened wide in fear as Lotor walked over to the ottoman and stood at his right side.

Spread eagle over the ottoman, Lance was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked. He squirmed under Lotor’s roving eyes, trying to twist and shift to hide any part of his body he could, but the aliens held him down.

“Lance,” Lotor purred.

Lance wanted to cry. He hated the way Lotor said his name, like he was molesting it with his tongue before letting it fall from his lips.

“You've been so strong.” Lotor said. “You've given away none of Voltron’s secrets. But why?”

Lotor reached out and ran a sharpened claw down Lance's arm, sending a shiver through the boy.

“Why torture yourself? Why not let go. No one's coming for you.” Lotor said.

“Yes they will!” Lance shouted.

“Lance,” Lotor said, his voice silky smooth, “Wouldn't they have already come for you then? Do you know how many quintents have passed?”

Lance shook his head. He knew they would come for him. Keith had promised.

_ But had he meant it? _

Lance shut his eyes, trying to block out that voice.

“If they  _ really _ wanted you back wouldn't they have at least tried and offered something else to trade for you?” Lotor asked, his claw slowly moving back up Lance's arm and over his chest.

_ Why hadn't they offered something else to trade? _

“No,” Lance said, his chest growing tight.

“You're just the pretty face.” Lotor said, his hand now spread over Lance's heart. “Easily replaced. But here, you can be mine, my jewel, you can be wanted.”

Lance's breathing came quick and he felt even more scared than during the beatings and torture. Lotor was digging into his insecurities. Lance tried to curl in on himself, but the aliens’ grips became bruising tight and Lance opened his eyes when Lotor put both his hands on him.

“What . . .” Lance asked, too scared to finish his question.

Lotor’s eyes traced every line Lance's body had to offer and his hands started kneading into his skin. “You know, my jewel, I've never had a human jewel. You'll be special. A paladin, a human, and with such long legs.”

Lotor's hands ran down Lance's chest to his thigh. Lance jerked his leg up out of Lotor's grasp and almost pulled himself free.

Lotor removed his hand after that with a chuckle. “Still a little too jumpy, though. But that's alright, my jewel, you'll be just fine here.”

Lance had no idea what Lotor was talking about, but it was really starting to freak him out. His heart was pounding so fast that Lance was afraid it would pop right out of his chest.

“I'll come back later after you've had something to eat.” Lotor said, stepping back to Lance's relief.

Lotor turned around and surveyed the aliens around him. He reached out for one of the aliens that Lance recognized as a Balmeran, be it a very thin and malnourished looking Balmeran. “Come here, my jewel.”

Lance watched as the alien walked up to Lotor, no questions asked. Lotor leaned forward to whisper in their ear. The Balmeran wordlessly got to their knees and reached for the zipper on Lotor's pants. Lotor petted the top of their head as they leaned forward to press their face to Lotor's crotch. 

Lotor moaned lowly and Lance's eyes widened as he saw Lotor's penis swell and grow next to the alien’s face. Lotor grabbed the alien’s face and moved their face to line up with his cock. The alien opened their mouth as Lotor forced his way in. They stared with dead eyes up as the Galra prince, none too gently, thrust back and forth.

Lance looked away when tears started to form at the corners of the Balmeran’s eyes. He could hear the wet choking sounds and the rough grunts. Lance tried to cover his ears with his hands, but the other aliens still had a firm grasp on him. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the noises, but there was no other sound in the room.

Lotor let out a low growl and Lance heard the sound of the alien coughing. He chanced a glance over to find the alien still on their knees, but now with their hands on the ground too as they braced themselves and coughed. Lotor buckled his pants up and turned his gaze to Lance. 

“Until next time, my jewel.” Lotor said with a wink before turning to open the wall with a wave of his hand and leaving.

The hands on him loosened and Lance sat up slowly. No one went to the Balmeran’s side as they wiped their face and slowly got up. Lance watched the alien move to sit on one of the other ottoman’s and sit down, eyes still glazed over as they stared at the wall.

Lance felt like throwing up. 

These aliens weren’t just captives like him. 

They were slaves.

Sex slaves.

Lotor’s jewels.

Lance was really starting to freak out now. He was a jewel just like these aliens. He was now part of Lotor’s collection. He needed to figure a way out of here. He needed to get back to the castle and to the others.

_ But do they want you to come back? _

Lance pulled his knees up to his chest.

_ What if they’ve already replaced you? _

Lance bit his lip. That voice wasn’t real. It was just his insecurities.

_ Insecurities or the truth?  _

No.

_ Lotor moved you here because there’s no use in trying to use you for trade when no one wants you. _

Lance shook his head. Of course they wanted him. He was part of the team. 

_ Are you really, though? _

Lance pounded his hands against his head to make the voice stop. He buried his face in his knees and tried to think of nothing. He wasn’t sure how long he sat curled up like that, but he must have dozed off for a bit. He was woken by the sound of the door opening. Lance lifted his head to see a huge Galra towering in the doorway. The aliens around the room shuffle away from the door and practically blended into the walls and curtains. They made Lance wish he could blend in with the ottoman he was on.

The Galra looked straight at Lance and walked over to him, the door swooshing shut rapidly behind him. Lance tried to shrink in on himself as the Galra stopped right in front of him. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t being handed a bowl.

The Galra scowled until Lance took the bowl from his hands. He turned and quickly walked back out of the room once his job was complete. Lance stared down at the bowl in his hands. What looked like pink spaghetti was inside it. It had an enticing smell to it and Lance’s empty stomach growled.

Lance dipped his finger in the stuff and brought some to his mouth. He probably shouldn’t be eating anything given to him. Especially when he was the only one in the whole room to be given anything. It could be poison for all he knew.

But he was so hungry.

And it wasn't his fault he was starving.

It tasted funny and almost familiar, as if Lance had tried it before. His stomach growled in protest when Lance hesitated on the next bite and it wasn't long before he was getting full.

Lance set the bowl down next to him and rubbed his eyes. Now he felt drowsy. Well, not so much drowsy as he felt he was going a bit numb. The world started to slow and Lance stood up, his legs still wobbly.

He clumsily bumped into a nearby alien. Lance tried to say sorry, but his brain was a jumbled mess. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, like he couldn't quite control his body.

His vision blurred a bit and reality seemed to slip in and out of focus. One moment Lance was in the Jewel Room and the next he was in Blue’s hangar. He turned and the stark white walls glared at him. He heard the quiet swish as the door opened. Lance blinked to try and focus better and the walls turned dark and he was back in the castle in his room.

Long fingers slid over his body and shivers ran up and down Lance's spine. He didn't know those hands. When he looked up it was Keith standing in front of him with a smile. The next moment Keith's face was shifting and turning purple and Lotor was standing in his place.

Lance tried to reel back, but his body wouldn't let him. It felt like he was being touched everywhere and he was powerless to do anything. He caught a glance of Keith in his peripheral, but when he turned it was just Lotor.

“Hush, my jewel.” Lance heard.

With reality serving as no use but to confuse Lance, he shut his eyes. In his mind he was back in the castle. Details were fuzzy thanks to whatever he had eaten, but he could hear heavy breathing. Keith appeared at his side, face immediately being buried in Lance's neck. 

Lance tried not to think about the fact that the hands that poked at his skin definitely weren't Keith's. Lance reached out to cling to the Keith in his mind’s eye, trying to remember what he smelled like. 

Keith smelled like sweat and clean laundry.

Keith didn't smell like lilacs and something else sweet.

Keith wore that godawful jacket.

Keith didn't wear soft clothes that felt like liquid over the skin.

Lance tried to ignore all these details, his senses going haywire from whatever had been in that food and from the hands on him. His mind reached out for that image of Keith smiling at him, but it disintegrated when he felt teeth in his skin. 

Lance's fists tightened in the clothing of the person he was holding to and he heard a deep chuckle.

“Such soft skin, my jewel.”

Lance felt sharp teeth and a rough tongue run over his skin. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but to Lance it felt like eternity before he felt his senses coming back to him.

He must have passed out at some point. Lance blinked his eyes open and groaned. He could feel a cool cloth being run over his legs. Lance sat up a bit to find a scrawny and scared looking Galra cleaning him. When their eyes met the Galra jumped and rushed to finish wiping Lance's leg.

“What happened?” Lance asked, his voice hoarse. The Galra ignored him as gathered his stuff to leave. “What was in that food? Was I drugged?”

The scrawny Galra was up and out of the room before Lance could even fully sit up. He looked around the room, half expecting Lotor to still be there, but everything looked the same as before. The aliens milled around aimlessly. They were really starting to freak Lance out and remind him of what little moments he could remember from what just happened. He couldn't recall everything, only Lotor being there, being touched all over, Lance trying to block everything out.

Lance wanted to find a corner in the room and curl up and think of nothing, but the only place the aliens weren't at were the ottomans. Lance curled up, noticing a bite mark on his thigh. He choked back a sob, not even wanting to imagine what had happened. He was never going to eat anything in this god forsaken place again. He'd sooner starve before that. Or, Lance hoped, escaped or was rescued.

_ Who said anyone was going to rescue you? _

Lance buried his head in his arms. Deep breaths. He didn't need to listen to that nasty voice.

_ At least here you're wanted. _

Yeah right. Lance was wanted as a sex slave. He couldn't believe this was happening. Torture he could probably handle, but Lance didn't want to be touched or owned. What happened to free will?

_ Why go back when you can be a prince’s jewel? _

Lance choked back a sob.

 

* * *

 

“Aside from that ship we fought Zarkon at, this has got the most heavily armed and protected ship.” Coran said as he spun his 3D scan he had of Prince Lotor’s giant ship.

“It's shaped somewhere between a diplomatic ship and a warship.” Allura said, “From the various attacks we've done we've found that the bottom hull is probably the best target. Hunk was able to get a hole in there.”

“I think we should call for backup this time.” Shiro suggested. “Last time we all just barely made it out.”

“If I could just find a control panel on the outside or a transmitter to jam I'd be able to get that shield down.” Pidge said. She tapped away at her laptop, desperately scanning over the various parts of Lotor's ship they had managed to document.

Allura ran her hands down her face, “Coran and I will work on finding back up, you four should go rest for now.”

Hunk, Keith, and Pidge looked at Shiro. None of them wanted to stop. It had been weeks since Lance had been taken and they had no idea what state he was in. The last communication with Lotor Lance had looked awful and they didn't even want to think what he looked like now.

Shiro nodded his head and the paladins got up to leave. Shiro walked over to Allura, “Princess, don't overwork yourself. You may not be human and may not need as much rest as we do, but you do need to rest. You and Coran both.”

Allura looked at Shiro, tears threatening to spill. “I've lost a paladin. How am I supposed to follow my father's footsteps and lead this rebellion if I can't even keep all my paladins?”

Coran looked over, ready to wrap the princess in his arms. He had been there at nearly every stage of her life and she was like a daughter to him. But he stayed where he was as Shiro stepped closer into her space.

“Princess, you'll be a great leader, just like I'm sure your father was.” Shiro said. “Maybe you should get some rest too. Get a fresh eye to finding Lance. We won't lose him. He's strong and he'll make it through whatever they're doing to him.”

“If they had just taken me . . .”

“Then they would have had what they wanted,” Shiro said, not letting Allura finish her sentence. “Lance is still alive because they want you. And he's an important part of the team and they know that.”

Allura nodded. “Coran, maybe you and I should get some well needed rest too. We'll start fresh after a nap.”

“Swell idea, princess.” Coran said, beaming like a proud father. The princess was so young still, but since they had woken up she had learned so much and really started to grow into the leader he knew she would be one day.

Shiro left the Alteans to find the rest of the paladins. They were in the common room. Shiro had to do a double take when he came in. Hunk had his arm around Keith's shoulders who had his face buried in his hands. Pidge was sitting on Keith's other side patting his leg comfortingly.

“What's going on?” Shiro asked. He walked across the room and squatted in front of Keith to try and catch his eye.

Pidge shrugged, “We came in and I asked if anyone wanted to play a video game with me and Keith just started crying.”

“Keith, hey, you okay?” Shiro asked, reaching out to tug lightly at Keith's arms.

“I'm not crying.” Keith muttered. He lifted his head and wiped what definitely weren't tears.

Hunk and Pidge pulled back to give Keith his space, but they didn't move from the couch. Keith took a deep breath and had a silent conversation with Shiro before looking at Pidge and Hunk.

“Guys, I have something I want to tell you.” Keith said. He let out a little chuckle, “Lance would kill me if he knew I was doing this without him. But, um, we’re dating.”

Hunk and Pidge stared at Keith straight faced.

“Lance and I, we’re dating. Each other.” Keith said to clarify. “We've been dating for awhile now.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Pidge asked.

Keith blinked. “I thought you guys should know.”

“But we already knew?” Hunk said. “Was it a secret?”

“Did Lance already tell you guys?” Keith asked, getting a little ticked off.

“No.” Hunk said, “You two weren't exactly subtle through.”

“Not to mention Lance liked to gush about you all the time.” Pidge said. “I don't know if it's because I'm a girl or what, but he sure liked to go on and on about you.”

“No, he'd do that with me too.” Hunk said. He sat up and clasped his hands near his face, “Oh Hunk! Keith has the shiniest hair!”

Pidge laughed and copied Hunk, “Pidge did you see the way Keith knocked out that gladiator during training?”

“Hunk, what do you think Keith is doing right now?” Hunk said.

“Did you see the way Keith's eyes sparkled earlier?”

“Keith looks good in black.”

“Have you seen Keith in the Blade of Marmora suit? Because hot damn!”

Keith stared at Hunk and Pidge in disbelief, “Lance is so stupid.”

“Hey, it's not like you were any better.” Pidge teased. “You stared holes into his back. You stalked after him when he would leave a room. You two eye fucked all the time for god's sake!”

Shiro chuckled. Keith swatted at him, “Don't laugh!”

“But it's funny,” Shiro said, “And kind of true.”

Keith crossed his arms and pouted. Hunk threw his arm back over Keith's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “I know it's a lot to ask, but try not to worry too much. We'll bring Lance home. You're not the only one missing him, Keith.”

Keith nodded and relaxed a bit. The four of them sat quietly, Pidge actually dozing off as she leaned against Keith's side. Shiro moved to sit on Pidge’s other side.

“What do you think they're doing to Lance right now?” Keith asked.

Hunk shrugged, “It can't be anything too good.”

“He didn't look so great the last time we talked to Lotor.” Shiro said, “He was too skinny and pale.”

“Did you see all the bruises too?” Hunk asked.

Keith frowned. “We need to get him out soon. That Lotor guy gives off a creepy vibe.”

Keith, the warmth from the bodies around him keeping him cozy, thought about Lance's hugs and how warm they were.

_ Keith poked at the plate of goo on front of him. He was alone in the dining hall and didn't hear Lance coming up behind him. _

_ Lance snaked his arms around Keith from behind, his boyfriend tensing at first before leaning back into the warmth. _

_ “What're you doing up so late?” Lance asked with a yawn. “Come to bed. I want to cuddle.” _

_ Keith grumbled into his food and Lance's laugh tinkled in his ear. Lance was always laughing and Keith could never get enough of it. Lance moved to pull back, but Keith was quick to grab Lance's wrists and keep him in place. Lance breath hitched and he rested his head on Keith's shoulder. _

_ “You obviously want to cuddle. Come to bed with me.” Lance murmured in Keith's ear. _

_ Keith had to admit that that sounded very inviting. He turned in his chair and Lance was quick to move and hug Keith from the front. He even tried to pull Keith up until he was standing. _

_ “I'll make you a deal.” Keith said, leaning back to smirk at Lance. “If you can carry me to your room then I'll stay and cuddle with you all night.” _

_ Lance perked up at that and Keith was a little shocked when Lance actually lifted him off the ground. It was a bit of a struggle, but Lance managed. They were chest to chest and Keith had his legs wrapped securely around Lance’s waist and his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance had his hands clasped together under Keith’s butt and he grinned.  _

_ “Now we just need to make it to my room, right?” Lance asked. _

_ “Where was this enthusiasm during training?” Keith asked. _

_ “My focus was kind of somewhere else.” Lance said, pressing his nose against Keith’s. _

_ It was a long trek to Lance’s room from the dining hall, but Keith didn’t mind as he clung to his warm boyfriend. He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder as they walked. Lance talked the whole time. He talked about his mom and her cooking. He talked about Blue and how strong his connection with her was. Keith let his eyes slip as he listened and soon they were at Lance’s room.  _

_ “I sure hope you’re ready to cuddle.” Lance said. He opened his door and set Keith down. _

_ Keith rubbed at his eyes, already half asleep. He let Lance pull off most of his clothes and lead him to the bed which looked very inviting. Lance curled up in Keith’s arms and wrapped the blanket securely around them. _

_ “Keith,” Lance whispered. _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “When we get back to Earth will you still date me?” _

_ Keith wrapped his arms tighter around Lance and tsked, “You’re so stupid. Of course I will.” _

_ “Good,” Lance said, burrowing further in the covers and against Keith. “When we get home will you come with me to meet my family?” _

_ “Sure, Lance.” _

_ Lance grinned, “You’ll like them. They can be loud and ask a lot of questions, but I think you’ll like them.” _

_ Keith closed his eyes and listened to Lance as he took turns describing everyone, from his mom to his sister’s husband’s cousin. _

 

* * *

 

The sound of the doors made Lance look up from where he was. A Galra came in with a tray of something. He walked up to the nearest alien and handed them what looked like one of those applesauce pouches. The alien wordlessly took it and brought it to their mouth. The Galra waited for them to finish before taking the now empty pouch and moving on to the next alien.

Lance watched as they made their way slowly around the room before turning their attention to Lance. He was handed the last pouch on the tray. Lance took it and peeked inside. That same pink stuff he had eaten earlier was in it and Lance immediately tried to hand the pouch back to the Galra. There was no way in hell he was eating any of that stuff again. He did not want to be drugged again.

The Galra took the pouch back and Lance hoped he’d just leave, but the Galra instead put his tray down and stepped closer to Lance. Lance tried to shrink back but the Galra got a hold of him and forced the end of the pouch into his mouth.

Lance refused to swallow when the pink stuff was squirted into his mouth, but a heavy hand grabbed his nose, blocking off his air. Lance held out as long as he could, but it wasn’t long before he took to breathing through his mouth and inevitably swallowing too. The Galra took his time, making sure Lance swallowed everything before he picked up his stuff and left.

Almost immediately Lance could feel the effects of whatever was in that food. It wasn’t as strong as the stuff before, but Lance already felt numb and out of it.

When Lance got up he felt off balanced and he kept running into all the ottomans and aliens. Why was he up and walking in the first place? Lance didn't know.

Maybe he should sit down.

Wait, why was he naked?

Lance frowned down at his body. He could see bruises and cuts all over himself. He vaguely recalled being in a bad place. His brain was such a jumbled mess, it was hard to keep his thoughts straight or to remember anything.

He did remember that he shouldn't be here. He had a home. He had people. A little voice in his head tried to tell him that he didn't have either of these and Lance tried to ignore it.

He had someone. Someone with thick black hair and a sweet smile that he didn't see often. His name was on the tip of Lance's tongue.

He wore red. Maybe

He was shorter than Lance. Right?

Keith! His name was Keith.

It was exhausting to think. Lance felt worn out from just that little bit of thinking. He closed his eyes and everything slowed down. As Lance stopped thinking he felt relaxed. More relaxed than he had in quite a while.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, not doing anything. But it was long enough for Lance to feel the food wearing off. His thoughts came back to him full force and he looked around. He needed to get out and get back to Voltron. Lance had to defend the galaxy. He had a team waiting for him.

_ Are they really? _

With the effects of that food still lingering Lance had a hard time battling his insecurities back into oblivion.

The room door opened and the same Galra as before came in with a tray of pouches. Lance didn't know how long it had been since the Galra had been here, but it couldn't have been that long since Lance's stomach wasn't growling from hunger yet. The Galra did the same thing as last time, going around to each alien and making sure they ate before moving to the next.

When the Galra came to Lance he handed him to pouch of food and Lance took it. Lance then threw it right in the Galra’s face and turned around. His senses were still out of wack so he only made it a few steps before he was grabbed and the Galra force fed him again.

Lance was left feeling violated. He curled up on an ottoman and let his mind go blank. Maybe this time he could just sit and do nothing and make it through. 

Unfortunately for Lance, the door opened and Lotor walked in. With a grin, Lotor walked straight over to Lance.

“How are you doing, my jewel?” Lotor asked. He reached out and played with a piece of Lance’s hair.

Lance wanted to say something snarky, but his mind came up blank. The only thing he could do was start to cry from the cold shivers Lotor’s hand on him sent through him.

“Don't cry,” Lotor said, sounding almost concerned, “You'll get used to it all soon.”

Fear coursed through Lance when Lotor, hand still at the back of his head, leaned forward to press an unwanted kiss to his cheek. Lotor petted Lance one last time before stepping away. He turned his attention to a nearby alien and Lance was unable to look away as Lotor bent them over and had his way with them.

Tears were still streaming down Lance’s face when Lotor left. He didn't want to be here. Lance wanted to go home. He couldn't quite picture it thanks to the food, but Lance could remember Keith and what he sort of looked like.

Lance remembered the cuddles and the quiet smiles and the soft hair.

_ “Lance, why are you always touching my hair?” Keith asked with a smile. _

_ “So soft.” Lance murmured, pressing his face into Keith’s hair. “And it smells like you.” _

_ Keith laughed and pushed Lance away, “Don't smell me! That's weird.” _

_ “But I love the way you smell,” Lance pouted. _

_ Keith shook his head, but let Lance wrap his arms around him and press his face into his hair again. _

Lance hugged his legs close and closed his eyes. A dreamless sleep took over him. 

Lance woke when the door opened behind him. Lance feared it was Lotor here to do more than just pet him. He almost sighed in relief when he saw it was just the Galra with the food.

As the Galra made his rounds Lance thought about just accepting the food to get that numbing feeling so his heart wouldn't ache so much. But he knew he couldn't do that. He refused to even take the pouch when the Galra came to stand in front of Lance. Lance braced himself as the Galra once again force fed him. Lance put up as much fight as he could, but it barely made a difference with how big the Galra was. 

The next time Lotor came in Lance was standing behind a few aliens. He didn't remember how he had ended up there, but Lance was glad that Lotor didn't immediately find him. 

Lotor, however, did still make his way to Lance and let his eyes drink in all of Lance’s body. Lotor reached out and Lance could feel himself shaking as soft hands touched his pelvic bone.

“You're looking well, my jewel.” Lotor said, “You're getting your weight back and you're healing up nicely.”

Lance didn't know what to do, his mind was still blank. Lotor was circling him and dragging his hand over Lance’s naked body. Lotor stopped behind Lance and Lance could feel his breath on his neck.

Without warning, Lotor bit down on Lance’s shoulder, his sharp teeth sinking in. Lance gasped. He tried to move his hand to shove Lotor away, but his body wouldn't respond.

Lotor lifted off him and pressed an almost too gentle kiss over the spot he had just bitten. Lotor then moved out of Lance's space and walked a circle around the room. He picked out one of his jewels and pulled her to an ottoman

Lance looked away, but that didn't stop the sound. The alien made little hiccuping noises with each slap of skin that Lance tried to ignore. He could hear Lotor grunting and groaning and it wasn't long before Lance heard the door open for Lotor to leave.

Lance didn't know how much time passed since the lighting never changed in the Jewel Room. Every time the Galra would come with the food he would shove it away. Thoughts of accepting the food and letting whatever was in it numb everything were pretty tempting, but Lance didn't want to become like the aliens that looked dead.

Lance tried to remind himself that he still needed to escape, but his insecurities reared their ugly heads more and more often. The food helped to numb them and leave Lance thoughtless, but Lance didn't want that.

After who knows how many days, weeks, or months of Lotor coming in and touching Lance, or Lance's own mind calling him useless and too dumb, of the same monotony, Lance gave in.

The Galra came in like usual with his tray of pouches. Lance, curled up on an ottoman in the middle of the room, watched the Galra make his way around the room. When he finally made it to Lance he didn't look too happy and Lance wondered how many times he had had to force feed Lance. Lance didn't let that thought occupy too much of his time as he accepted the pouch of food and brought it to his mouth. Lance ate the food, not even tasting it really. He felt it slip down his threat and handed the empty pouch back to the Galra, waiting for that mindless feeling to take him and let him not feel anything or think of anything.

Lance closed his eyes and let that nothingness feeling wash over him. He didn’t have to think about how to save people. He didn’t have to be responsible for the safety of the universe. He didn’t have to worry about fighting down that voice of his insecurities.

Lance didn’t even open his eyes when he heard the door open and the sound of boots clicking on the ground.

“I heard you finally ate today, my jewel.” Lotor purred, coming up to Lance where he sat in the center of the room.

Lance opened his eyes when Lotor lifted his chin and he stared at the prince with dead eyes, not feeling that wash of fear he had felt every other time Lotor had touched him. He didn’t feel anything.

“I told you you’d get used to it, didn’t I?” Lotor asked. He grinned at Lance and pulled his face to his.

Lance’s mouth went slack at first as Lotor kissed him, Lotor pressing against him furiously. When Lotor started moving his lips Lance went into autopilot and kissed Lotor back. Lotor moaned as his grip on Lance’s chin tightened and they kissed deeply. Lotor dug a fang into Lance’s lower lip and Lance gasped, leaving room for Lotor to slip his tongue inside.

Lotor’s other hand was kneading into Lance’s thigh like a purring kitten. Lotor loved the fleshy feel under his hands. Human skin was so different than any other skin. He slip his hand inward until he came across his jewel’s penis. So much smaller than his, but just as exciting to touch. Lotor loved the way the paladin grew in his hand as he rubbed his hand up and down. He loved the stuttered gasp his jewel pressed into his mouth.

Lotor pulled back and stared at the glazed look on his newest jewel’s face. There was a trail of spit hanging from his lip and Lotor surged forward to lick it off. He pushed his jewel onto his back and loved the way there was no resistance. This one had been a fighter. He hadn’t been the blue paladin for nothing, Lotor guessed.

His jewel gave no resistance as Lotor spread his legs to get a better view. He could feel his own cock swelling at just the sight of his jewel laying there open for him and ready for anything.  

Lance stared up at Lotor, nothing running through his head. He felt little warning signals going off somewhere in the back of his mind, but they were distant and Lance was too mellowed out right now to do anything about them.

“So beautiful.” Lotor said, reaching down to stroke the inside of Lance’s thighs.

Lance didn’t even react when he felt something press up against his hole. It must have been Lotor’s finger. It slipped in and rubbed against his walls, making Lance’s body tremble. A second later it was gone only to be replaced with something a little bit bigger. Lance gasped when it pressed into him, but his body was relaxed and for some reason he felt like he had been worked open recently.

It wasn’t long before he was completely filled up with Lotor. Lotor spared no time for comfort before he was pounding relentlessly into Lance. Lance’s mind stirred and he tried to form a coherent thought, but the food kept him blank and he just laid there for Lotor to take advantage of. 

Lance could feel Lotor growing wetter and wetter with every rough thrust.  He could also feel him growing in size and what felt like a knot at the end forming. He let everything just wash over him, not giving it a second thought and soon Lotor was leaving him.

Time didn’t make sense anymore to Lance. Everything was just things that happened to him in passing.

That scrawny Galra came back to clean Lance again and then he slept. 

Lotor came back and dressed Lance in a sheer blue cloth that swung over one shoulder and then wrapped around his waist. Lotor also placed two gold chains around Lance’s neck that would clink together every time Lotor visited him.

The big Galra would come in and hand out the pouches of food. Lance found himself waiting for them. Anything to help him not think about where he was.

His wounds healed and Lotor would come to replace them with bite marks and bruises from where he held Lance too hard.

Lance forgot everything more and more. He milled around the Jewel Room with the other aliens, never talking, never looking except at Lotor.

 

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t look at Lotor anytime his face came up during a briefing. He hated him with every fiber of his being. It had been two months since Lance had been taken. After the first three weeks Lotor had stopped calling them and demanding for the princess. He had stopped calling at all. Allura had tried desperately to get a call through to him, but there was radio silence.

Keith slashed at the gladiator in front of him in the training room, imagining it was Lotor. Everyone else was asleep, seeing as it was the middle of a sleep cycle, but Keith just couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept for at least the past week., running solely on cat naps that he did not sanction. Any type of sleep brought nightmares to Keith. 

Lance was hanging by his feet from a forgotten dungeon.

Lance was being forced to fight for his life like Shiro had.

Lance was laid out on a table, slowly being dismembered.

Lance was dead.

Keith cut down the second gladiator and turned to the last. The Blade of Marmora was refusing to help because they didn’t have the numbers and they said it was too much of a risk to attack the Galra empire at it’s head where Lotor was. And it seemed impossible to find anyone to back them in an ambush when Voltron couldn’t even be formed.

Keith shouted and charged at the last gladiator. He cut off it’s arms and then it’s legs before plunging his sword through it’s chest. As the body hit the floor the overhead lights flashed red and the incoming message siren went off.

Keith didn’t even bother putting away his bayard as he ran full tilt to the navigation room. Hunk stumbled in at the same time as him, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his shoes. Coran and Allura were the next ones in and they immediately pulled up the screen. Shiro and Pidge came running in as everyone held their breath for the message to be from Lotor.

“Princess, is that you?” Came a soft voice before the picture fully materialized to show Shay.

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding.

“Shay,” Allura said, running her hands over her hair to try and look presentable. “It’s been awhile. Have you any news?”

Shay bobbed her head, “Actually yes. A Galra ship just visited another Balmera that my brother and I were on to help free others. We heard talk of a party that is being held. A coronation of some kind. It must be for Prince Lotor.”

“That’s very helpful,” Shiro said. “If the party is for him then Lotor will be there which means wherever Lance is he should be less guarded.”

“Did you hear anything about Lance?” Keith asked, stepping forward, “Or anything about important prisoners?”

Everyone looked at Shay expectantly and she shook her head. “No, they only talked about the prince’s party and him displaying his finest jewels. They didn’t seem all that excited for his jewels though.”

“Well, the Galra have always been more intrigued with power than material goods.” Coran said. “Maybe we can use this information and perhaps persuade Lotor with money.”

“Maybe that’s why he wanted Allura so badly,” Hunk said, “Maybe he thought she knew where some huge Altean treasure was or maybe just her being one of the last Alteans is material good enough.”

“Did they talk about where this party is going to be held?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, I’ll send over the coordinates right away.”

“Thank you so much,” Allura said, “You have been more helpful than you know. This just might be the upper hand we’ve been looking for.”

“I just hope we can bring Lance back home.” Shay said, “He was always so nice to me.”

“We’ll keep you updated.” Allura said before the message ended and the coordinates for Lotor’s party would be popped up.

“Alright,” Shiro said, putting his hands on his hips. “It looks like we have a location.”

“But, Shiro,” Pidge said, “What’s the plan? I’ve already tried to get the schematics for Lotor’s ship and all the Galra bases, but they have really cracked down on encrypting them.”

“Not a good sign when even Pidge says she can’t hack into something.” Hunk said.

“We do need a plan.” Allura said. “We can’t just jump in and scour the prisons for Lance.”

“We should take Lotor.” Keith said.

Everyone looked at him and he crossed his arms.

“We should capture Lotor and force him to tell us where Lance is.” Keith said, “I’m tired of these run around plans. I want something direct. We need to get Lance back now.”

Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but he didn’t have another option. He looked around and everyone just shrugged.

“I mean,” Hunk said, “It’s not that terrible of an idea.”

“The security will probably air tight, but if we bust in and run like hell then we could just make it.” Pidge said. She pulled her laptop out of who knows where and started furiously typing. “We could use Green to keep our cover and then the best route is always the front gate for parties. It’s guarded, but not as heavily since guests have to come in and out.”

Allura nodded her head, “Hunk and Pidge could run surveillance while Shiro and Keith locate Lotor and grab him.”

“Hold on,” Shiro said, raising his hands, “Is this seriously the plan we are going to go with? It’s really dangerous. Lotor is probably heavily guarded and I’m sure his best soldiers will be there.”

“That’s why speed will be everything.” Coran said.

Keith put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “This may be dangerous, but we need to do this. Lance needs this. You remember what it’s like being a prisoner. I don’t know how much of that Lance can take.”

Shiro had a flashback to his days as a champion and he cringed. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. They had to get Lance back now. He needed to come home before irreparable damage was done. “Okay, but let’s work with  _ stealth _ and speed. We’ll commandeer a smaller Galra ship and grab some gear that we can disguise ourselves in.”

Everyone nodded, all onboard their rescue.

 

* * *

 

The party was in two weeks.

Keith spent almost all of that time in the training room. 

Hunk would come in and practically have to wrestled him to the ground before Keith would even look at the food that was presented to him. 

Pidge ended up setting up a station in the training room so she could train with Keith and provide him with what little info she could find about the party first hand.

Shiro joined Keith in most of his training, surprised at how fast he had gotten and how he could really handle himself with bigger targets.

Coran and Allura kept the castle off the radar so they could hold the element of surprise when the time came for them to create a wormhole and jump close enough to the party to get Pidge’s lion there.

The party itself, they found out, was going to be on an old planet that used to be the base and center of the Galra empire. Nowadays most Galra just saw it as an old used planet that was part of their past. Apparently Lotor was using it to build up the Galra empire again.

The closer the party got the more Keith was sure this was actually quite a terrible plan they had, but he tried not to think about it. There were just so many things that could go wrong and Keith knew everyone was thinking about them, but their thoughts of Lance weighed so much heavier than any thoughts of failure.

The day of the party Shiro made a few tweaks to the plan. “Hunk, I’m going to need you to go with me and Keith to get Lotor. You’ll be Pidge’s eyes on the inside incase anything goes wrong.”

“I suddenly feel like I should have done more training.” Hunk said, taking the Galra uniform he was handed.

“You’ll be fine,” Keith said, “We just need you to look big and intimidating and then we need you to run when we grab Lotor.”

Hunk gulped, but nodded. He’d do his best.

“Princess,” Shiro said, “You and Coran stay hidden and be on the ready to create a wormhole as soon as we all get back to the castle.”

“Copy that!” Coran said with a salute.

“Pidge,” Shiro called, “How’s everything looking?”

“The party’s already started, but we should probably wait a while before going in so that everyone has a chance to get inebriated enough.”

Shiro nodded, “Any sign of Lotor?”

Pidge shook her head. “This guy is better than a ghost. He’s never seen or heard about until he’s already done something or until he announces anything. Even his ship has such a good cloaking device on it that I can’t track it.”

“I guess you get the best when you’re a prince.” Keith said dryly.

“Let’s stay focused, guys.” Shiro said. 

Today would be the day they were going to get Lance back. Keith couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. Lance had been missing longer than the two of them had been together and he just wanted his boyfriend back. Keith took a deep breath to calm himself and thought of Lance and his too bright smile. 

_ “Come on, Keith! This pool isn’t going to swim itself!” Lance shouted from down the hall. _

_ Keith chased after him, he felt like he was forever following Lance on grand adventures and he really didn’t mind. “That doesn’t even make sense!” _

_ “Who cares?” Lance called back, “I can’t believe we’ve been on this ship for so long and no one ever thought to tell us we had a pool!” _

_ Keith rounded the corner and nearly knocked over Lance as the glistening of the pool reflected off the ceiling of the room. _

_ “What the hell, Lance, why’d you stop in the middle of the doorway?” Keith asked, steadying himself on Lance’s arm. _

_ “That pool.” Lance said forlornly. _

_ Keith followed Lance’s gaze and realized he hadn’t seen the reflection of the pool on the ceiling. What he had seen was the actual pool. _

_ “What the . . .” Keith felt his mouth drop open. “How is that even possible?” _

_ “How are we supposed to go swimming now?” Lance wailed. _

_ Keith looked around the room. Maybe there was switch to spin the room, or something to turn off the gravity so they could float up. “Do you want to go ask Coran for help?” _

_ Lance pouted, “He’s going to want to go swimming with us too then and I wanted you and this pool all to myself.” _

_ Keith rolled his eyes at his pouting boyfriend. He turned in a slow circle until his eyes landed on something taped to the wall. While Lance stared up at the pool sadly Keith walked over to the door and looked at the paper. The writing was in Altean, but there were helpful pictures. He frowned at the instructions that made no sense before shrugging and turning to tap Lance on the shoulder. _

_ “I think I know how to get to the pool.” Keith said. _

_ Lance’s eyes lit up and his smile was so bright Keith felt like he was staring into the sun. _

_ “Wish me luck,” Keith said as he turned and took off running straight for the wall. He could hear Lance shouting but he kept running. Right before he landed face first on the wall Keith jumped. He wanted to close his eyes, but he kept them open. The wall seemed to move under Keith as he kept running and soon he was running  _ up _ the wall and to the next wall that would actually be the ceiling. When he came to that one he jumped again and ran straight over the edge of the pool, falling face first into cool water. _

_ “How did you do that?!” Lance called. _

_ Keith looked up and he could see Lance standing on what was now the ceiling to him. He pointed to the door, “I followed the instructions.” _

_ Lance went to check out the instructions. “This is so stupid.” he muttered as he turned to face the wall Keith had just run up.  _

_ Lance shut his eyes when he came up to the wall and jumped. He screamed in joy when he found himself still on his feet. He took off running again and jumped onto the ceiling, faceplanting into the pool next to Keith. _

_ Lance came up sputtering water out of his mouth, “What kind of fucked up place is this?!” He cried, throwing his arms around Keith. _

_ “What did you expect? It’s an alien mothership.” Keith said, splashing water at his boyfriend. _

_ Lance squealed like a child and splashed Keith back, this biggest smile on his face. _

The memories were distant now and Keith sometimes found himself forgetting what Lance’s smile looked like, but he would get Lance back and make new memories with him.

 

* * *

 

“So beautiful,” Lotor purred, “Give me a smile, won’t you?”

Lance did as he was asked and Lotor stroked his hip.

“Wonderful.” Lotor said. “I have something for you, my jewel.”

Lotor held out his hand and Lance put his in Lotor’s. Lotor slipped big thick cuffs with intricate writing on the outsides over Lance’s wrists. Lotor let Lance’s hands drop back down and he moved to his next jewel, an alien from a dying race with such lovely curves that went on for days. He placed cuffs on her wrists too before moving to his third jewel he would have with him tonight. This one was slim like his paladin, but so much shinier. Lotor liked to play with him in bright lightings so his skin would glisten and reflect Lotor back at himself.

“My three most precious jewels, Lance, Mye, and Drak,” Lotor said. “With you three we’ll bring back jewel and gem collections. I want you to stay close to me, if you don’t these handcuffs will send a little shock through you.”

Lotor grinned at his most prized jewels. He had made sure to adorn them with lovely gold chains and bracelets and rings to attract the eye.

Lotor checked the time, he wasn’t due at the party for a while still. He had time to play a bit. “Mye, my jewel, come here.”

The curvy alien walked over to where Lotor had moved to sit in a plush chair. Her sheer, pink cloth swayed delectably as she moved, her chiming jewelry remind Lotor of summers back when he was young.

Lotor opened up his pants and Mye climbed onto his lap. Lotor had started to get hard just by watching his jewel walk to him. He let his cock rub against the soft barbs around his jewel’s entrance, loving the pressure.

Lotor tapped his jewel’s hip, telling her to move and move she did. Mye dropped her face to Lotor’s neck and brought her hips up and down over Lotor, setting up a rapid pace. Lotor dug his nails into her hips and sunk his teeth into her ear. Mye hardly made any noise as she bounced on Lotor’s lap. Lotor, on the other hand, growled and murmured about how good she felt. 

At one point, Lotor stood up with no warning and swung his jewel around until she was laying on the chair and he was now pounding into her. He grabbed the chain that was around her neck and held on like it was a leash. She coughed and sputtered from the lack of air, but didn’t fight back.

Lotor plunged in deep and came inside her. Almost immediately he pulled out, his seed dripping down her thighs. “Get off my chair.”

Mye stood up, red indentions in her neck from where her chain had cut in, and moved to stand next to the other jewels. 

Lotor sat down, his cock still erect and hanging out. “Lance, my jewel, come give me a kiss. I like yours the best.”

Lance walked over to Lotor, who dragged him down onto his lap and grabbed his chin. Lotor bit down hard on Lance’s neck, leaving marks, before moving to his mouth. Lance let Lotor lead. He gave what Lotor asked for and he let Lotor have his way. Lance could feel Lotor’s dick poking into his leg. As they kissed, Lotor rolled his hips ever so slightly until his cock was thrusting between Lance’s thighs. 

Lotor shoved his tongue in Lance’s mouth and ran it over all his teeth. Human teeth were so interesting. Just as Lotor was really starting to get into it his door opened.

“Prince Lo-” There was a pause, “Oh! I am so sorry, sire, I did not mean to intrude.”

Lotor sighed and shoved Lance off of him. He got up and pulled his pants up before turning to glare at whoever had just come in. “What is it?”

The Galra bowed low, “Prince Lotor, we have guests asking for you.”

“Who?” Lotor asked. He gestured for his jewels to follow him as he followed the Galra out of his room.

Lance followed Lotor silently with the two other jewels. He didn’t look around him to get a layout of where they were. He barely even looked up to admire the intricate decor. Lance was vaguely aware of the fact that he was no longer on Lotor’s ship. He was also aware of the fact that he felt exposed and he wanted to go back to the Jewel Room where it was quiet and he could do nothing.

They walked down a long hall and the Galra that had come to fetch Lotor fell into step behind the jewels as their guard. The hall led to a large door that opened for them as they neared. Beyond it was a party in full swing.

As they walked through the party goers, whispers  and side glances followed them. Lance frowned slightly, remembering the whispers of his insecurities. When they came to a stop hands reached out to touch and stroke Lance. He knew he should feel uncomfortable or violated from the unwanted hands, but Lance just felt nothing. That same nothing he had accepted for the past however many days, weeks, months. He didn't even know how long he'd been here.

Lance stared at Lotor with a glazed look. He was talking and gesturing to his jewels, but the words washed over Lance since they weren't directed at him.

Lotor turned his back to continue talking and a hand clamped down around Lance's arm.

“Lotor won't mind if I borrow you for just a moment, will he?” The person asked, tugging Lance away from the other two jewels.

Two steps away and Lance felt that numb dead feeling fall away to make room for a heavy electrical to course through him.

“What the-”

Lance fell to the ground from the pain and he distantly heard shouting as the taste of copper filled his mouth. The shock stopped with the sound of sharp boots clicking closer and closer. Lotor's hand came down to lift Lance back to his feet.

“What do you think you are doing with my newest jewel?” Lotor asked, fury laced in his voice. He pushed Lance to lean on Drak as he glared at the alien who had tried to take his jewel.

Lance didn't hear what was being said, he didn't see what Lotor did. Lance's mind was focusing for the first time in a while. Maybe it was from the electrical current that had rocked through him, or maybe it was just from Drak’s hand on his hip.

Lance's attention was pinpointed to the long, slim fingers that were burning warms spots into his skin. They reminded Lance of someone else. His mind was so foggy he couldn't pick out a name. He saw a blurry image of dark hair. His focus disappeared as quickly as it came the moment Drak stepped away.

Lotor walked past them and his jewels fell into step behind him, Lance's mind losing the fuzzy image it had of someone so familiar.

 

* * *

 

Keith bounced on the balls of his feet as he and Shiro and Hunk waited inside the mouth of the green lion.

“Keith, stay focused.” Shiro said. He had his eyes shut as he listened to the almost silent purr of the lion.

“I'm focused,” Keith said tensely. “I'm so focused. We're going to run into this place blind and beat Lotor's ass and rescue Lance.”

“Thanks for making us all so calm.” Hunk said, wringing his hands.

Shiro sighed. “We need to look composed and like actual Galra soldiers. Keith, stop moving so much. Hunk, stop readjusting your suit.”

“It doesn't fit right.” Hunk complained, but he stopped fidgeting and stood still.

Keith, on the other hand, continued to bounce about until Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and physically stopped him.

“Alright guys,” Pidge’s voice came through their Galra helmets where she had rigged their comms so they could communicate during the party. “I'll be able to land you almost directly to the right of the building. I'll be there the whole time unless you need to be extracted somewhere else.”

“Got it.” Shiro said. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. “Ready, guys?”

Hunk nodded and Keith grinned, “It's showtime.”

“In and out.” Pidge said. “Make it quick, but stay inconspicuous.”

The mouth of the green lion opened and the three paladins stepped out into a darkly lit garden. Without sparing the near invisible green lion a second glance, they took off.

Hunk and Keith stood on either side of Shiro as he peered around the side of the giant building. “On my mark we'll walk right out. Stand tall and I'll do the talking.”

They waited a few more seconds before Shiro gestured for them to follow. Hunk and Keith let Shiro lead, flanking him on either side. Hunk felt like he was sweating buckets as they slowly walked to the front door where aliens of all sorts were walking in and out. 

The three of them walked right up to the door, trying to exude confidence. The guard at the door held out their hand for them to stop and Keith shifted his hand to lay closer to where his bayard was concealed.

“Where do you think you are going? We need all extra help to secure the perimeter.” They said.

“We were just called inside.” Shiro lied smoothly.

The guard hesitated before stepping out of the way and letting them in.

“I can't believed that worked.” Hunk whispered. 

“We’re in, Pidge.” Shiro said as the three of them stepped into a massive hall teaming with so many different aliens.

“Good, call me when you've got Lotor and I'll be ready to dash.” Pidge said.

“How are we supposed to find Lotor and drag him off with so many people in here?” Hunk asked.

Keith scanned the room. There was a commotion going on in the far corner and he moved to follow the wall to get closer.

Shiro called after him before he and Hunk followed. He grabbed Keith's arm so he would walk slower so as not to attract much attention, but aliens still turned to glance at him every now and then. Maybe dressing as Galra soldiers at a party wasn't the best plan, but it was the only thing they could come up with that covered their faces.

“I see him,” Keith murmured, picking up his pace.

Before he could get too far Shiro grabbed him and brought him to a stop. “Remember what I said about focus? We need some sort of plan to get close and get out.”

Keith didn't like it. He just wanted to grab Lotor already so they could find Lance. He could just barely see Lotor from where he was and his face made Keith's blood run cold.

Lotor looked livid as he slapped one of the guests in the face and ordered for them to be taken away. He turned around quickly and walked away as the guest cried out and wailed an apology.

“It looks like Lotor only has one guard with him and a few servants,” Hunk said, “Let’s wait for him to walk a little farther from those other guards and then we can move.”

“You still have those handcuffs Coran gave us?” Shiro asked.

Hunk nodded as their eyes stayed trained on Lotor. He was talking to his servants, using big wild gestures. Hunk and Shiro averted their eyes from the servants when they realized they were practically naked. Those poor things were even wearing handcuffs as they followed Lotor and had the guard walking behind them.

“Oh my god.” Keith said.

Shiro turned to ask him what was wrong but Keith was taking off, headed straight for Lotor. Hunk and Shiro quickly made their way after Keith. They tried to grab him, but they weren't fast enough as Keith jumped out of the shadows.

“Lance!” Keith shouted.

Shiro and Hunk paused. Lance? Where?

Keith ran straight to Lotor's servants and grabbed one of them, not even sparing Lotor or the guard a glance. 

“Shiro, one of those servants is Lance.” Hunk said.

“What?” Shiro zeroed in on the servants and sure enough, there was Lance in nothing but a see through, blue curtain.

“Lance,” Keith sobbed as he threw his arms around his missing boyfriend.

Shiro frowned at the way Lance didn't say or do anything back. He and Hunk drew closer, cautious of what would happen next.

“Keith.” Shiro called. Keith was not focusing. They needed to get out now. They needed to grab Lance and go, but Keith was now pulling back to stare at Lance when he had no reaction.

Lance stared at Keith blankly, no signs of recognition anywhere on his face. Blind rage coursed through Keith and he pulled out his bayard, charging at Lotor.

“What did you do to him?!” Keith screamed.

Lotor easily evaded Keith's attacks, practically laughing at the blind swings of Keith's sword. 

“I'll grab Keith, you grab Lance.” Shiro said as he and Hunk quickly jumped into the fray. The party goers had already formed a circle around them to watch.

Shiro got a hold of Keith who screamed to be let go. Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him to where Shiro and Keith were. He made it two steps before Lotor roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head, sending his helmet flying off

As Hunk stumbled, Lotor grabbed a hold of Lance. He stepped back, holding Lance in front of him. “My, my, I didn't know I was hosting the paladins of Voltron today.”

Shiro kept a firm hand on Keith as Hunk wiped off the blood that spilled out of his mouth.

“I assume you are here for Lance.” Lotor said.

“Don't say his name.” Keith growled.

A smirk played on Lotor's face. “You must be that Keith that my dear jewel cried for at the very beginning.” Lotor stared straight at Keith and wrapped a hand around Lance's waist and lifted his chin with his other. “He doesn't cry for you anymore.”

Shiro could feel Keith vibrating from anger, especially when Lotor lifted Lance's chin to reveal a huge bruise on the side of his neck that outlined deep teeth intentions.

“My jewel has no need for you.” Lotor said as Lance stared at his mouth wordlessly. Lotor glanced at Keith and flashed him a toothy grin before turning lance's head so he could kiss him. “He's my jewel now.”

Keith screamed incoherently. He kicked Shiro in the gut so he could get free and launched himself at Lotor who looked up with surprise.

Keith punched the prince in the face and ripped Lance from his hands. “Let's get out of here!” Keith called as he dragged Lance away from Lotor.

They didn't make it more than a few steps before Lance fell to the ground seizing. Keith looked ready to charge at Lotor again, but Hunk stopped him. “Get those cuffs off.” Hunk said, pointing to the handcuffs on Lance that had lit up.

Shiro and Keith quickly worked at getting the cuffs off Lance. Hunk watched their back, surprised that there weren't any guards running at them. Everyone just stood and watched. Lotor, on the other hand, was stalking straight for them. 

“Guys, those cuffs?” Hunk asked, pulling his bayard out and pointing his gun at Lotor.

“They won't come off.” Shiro grunted.

As Lotor stepped closer Lance stopped seizing and Keith was filled with even more rage. Lotor was the cause of the electric shocks that rocked through Lance's body.

“Give me my jewel back.” Lotor said, sounding like a furious child.

Hunk shook his head and raised his blaster. “Don't come any closer or I'll shoot.”

Lotor just laughed and continued to walk closer. Hunk pulled the trigger and shot Lotor point blank in the chest, but that didn't stop him. Hunk panicked, he was never good with one on one fights and his bayard definitely wasn't either.

As if it understood, Hunk’s bayard glowed and changed forms just as Lotor jumped at Hunk. Suddenly Hunk was holding a long dagger. He thought about every training session he had had with Shiro and slashed at the Galra prince.

Hunk was more surprised than Lotor when his hits stuck. Hunk swung downward and his bayard was sticking out of Lotor's chest. A bit shocked, Hunk stepped back and that's when chaos broke.

“Down with the prince!” Someone in the crowd shouted.

“Vrepit Sa!” 

“Down with the empire!”

Hunk quickly stepped back as all sorts of aliens, from Galra soldiers to tiny Arusians, converged on Lotor.

“What is going on?” Hunk asked.

“I don't know, but we got the cuffs off, let's go.” Shiro said, grabbing Hunk’s arm. 

They took off with Keith leading, carrying Lance in his arms. Lance had passed out from the shocks and he looked so small in Keith's arms.

“Pidge,” Shiro called over the comms, “We're on our way. We don't have Lotor but we have Lance.”

“Lance? You found him? Is he alright?” Pidge asked.

“He's not in the best shape, but he's alive.” Shiro said, “We don't have Lotor, but he won't be following.”

“What happened?”

“We'll talk about it in the castle.” Shiro said, “We’re coming round the corner now.”

There was no resistance as the three of them ran out the front door and back around to the garden. The green lion came into view and it's mouth opened for them to get it. The second Hunk stepped inside Green shut their mouth and Pidge lifted off.

Hunk and Shiro let out a sigh of relief as they got farther and farther from the planet. They peeled off their Galra disguises and leaned against the walls. Keith on the other hand was shaking. Not even moving to take anything off.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. 

Lance was still unconscious and he frowned at the sound of his name, curling inwards on himself. Keith was still angry, but now he was really scared too. There were bites marks all over his body, along with round bruises and hand shaped bruises. Keith ran his hand gently over the fresh looking mark on Lance's neck. He plucked at the see through cloth he was wearing and messed with the jewelry he had on.

“We got him back.” Hunk said, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “He's going to be okay.”

Keith nodded. He needed to hear that. Lance was going to be okay.

Shiro didn't say anything as Pidge flew them to the castle. He had seen the dead look in Lance's eyes before they had left. He had remembered having that own look in his eyes. He still had memories of looking out through those eyes and feeling dead inside. Hell, Shiro still found himself looking through those eyes every now and then.

“Alright guys,” Pidge called. “We’re about to land and then Allura will have us jump through a wormhole and we’ll be home sweet home. Well,  _ space _ home sweet home.”

“Good work.” Shiro called back. 

Green landed in their hangar and the paladins all clamored out. Coran was there to greet them.

“Allura just closed the wormhole. We are light years away.” Coran said, “Did the handcuffs work?”

“We actually didn't use them.” Shiro said. “Lotor was lost in some sort of revolt, but we did get Lance back.”

“Lance?” Coran said, his eyes lighting up. He peered around Shiro as Keith carried the blue paladin forward. “Oh, dear, we need to get him to a pod.”

“Pidge, you go with Keith and Coran. Hunk and I will go get the princess and then we'll brief you on what happened.” Shiro said.

Pidge nodded and followed Coran and Keith as they carried Lance to the sick bay.

It wasn't until Lance was safely in a healing pod as Coran read his vitals out loud that Pidge looked at Keith and saw him holding back tears. She wondered if they were from happiness of having Lance back or worry from the state Lance had come back in.

“There's a dangerous level of sedatives coursing through his body. Not to mention, it looks like his brain activity has dropped considerably.” Coran said, Keith swallowing thickly, “My first guess would be that he was kept heavily sedated and locked away.”

“Your first guess?” Shiro asked, coming into the sick bay with Hunk and Allura. They crowded around the pod Lance was in. The lighting from within gave him a pale complexion that did not bode well with purple bruising.

Coran nodded, “Yes, but with what he was wearing and how Keith said he was at the party and with Lotor I have a second guess.”

“What is it?” Allura asked when Coran didn't offer up his second guess.

Coran cleared his threat and glanced at Keith. “Long ago it became a fashion to have gems. It was a fad with the mostly the races who thought themselves higher than others. The gems they collected were actually other races of aliens from all across the universe. It became fashionable the have these gems and to showcase them. It was something that faded long ago, before Voltron came around, but it looks like Lotor is bringing it back. I really hope this doesn't catch on again.”

“Oh my god.” Hunk said, looking at Lance sadly. He didn't want to think about something so awful happening to his best friend. He saw the way Shiro frowned and Hunk realized that sort of the same thing had happened to him when Zarkon had captured him. He had been showcased during fights, earning the name Champion.

“We will have to start warning everyone about this possibility.” Allura said, ever the one to think of the whole galaxy instead of only feeling sorry for one person. “Now, what was it that happened that you couldn't bring Lotor back.”

“I don't know if it was a planned revolt or something that we ended up unintentionally sparking,” Shiro said, “But we went to capture Lotor before we recognized Lance and tried to get him instead. While Keith and I worked at getting Lance free from his handcuffs Hunk ended up stabbing Lotor and that’s when the rest of the people at the party started shouting and jumping on Lotor. It was complete chaos, but we managed to get out unscathed.”

Coran twisted the ends of his moustache. “There must have been some sort of discourse before now. We will just have to wait and see what happens to Lotor.”

“In the meantime I want all of you to rest.” Allura said, “You have all been going hard to get Lance back. Hunk, either get in a healing pod for your lip or make sure to properly clean it. The rest of you go eat, sleep, rest. Lance should be fine by tomorrow.”

“ _ We’ve _ all been going hard.” Shiro corrected, “Please get some rest too, Princess.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Allura said as she ushered everyone out of the sick bay.

 

* * *

 

Keith tried to rest, he really did. He had stayed in the sick bay after everyone else had left and tried to read Lance’s vitals as they were displayed on the front of the pod, but he couldn’t read Altean and even if he could he had no idea what any of those medical terms meant.

Keith left Lance to take a shower and finally get out of the Galra armor he still had on. There was no use fretting over Lance when everything said he was stable and he was going to be just fine.

But that didn’t keep Keith from worrying.

What if the healing pod wasn’t catching something?

What if something went wrong?

What if Lance had completely forgotten Keith?

“Fuuuuck.” Keith moaned as he let the hot water wash over him. He finished his shower and slowly got out. Maybe if he was slow enough he would find Lance coming out of the healing pod when he went back to the sick bay. 

As he walked down the hall back to Lance, Keith heard shouting and hollering coming from the dining hall. Keith’s stomach told him to go in and at least grab something to eat if he didn’t want to get involved in whatever was going on in the hall.

“Pidge, no!” Hunk shouted.

“Pidge, yes!” Pidge shouted.

Keith walked in to find the two at the end of the table fighting over something in Pidge’s hands.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked.

“Keith!” Pidge said excitedly, “Come help me decorate this cake for Lance!”

Curious, Keith walked over and had to grin at what he saw. Hunk and Pidge had made a big chocolate cake and Pidge, piping bag in hand, had written at the top “Welcome Back!” while she had drawn what Keith could only assume was an icing picture of Lance.

“Tell her that that looks nothing like Lance,” Hunk said.

Keith put his hand on his chin, as if honestly taking his time to appraise the image. “I mean, with that amount of blue Lance is the only one that comes to mind.”

Pidge, smug look on her face, squirted some of the icing out at Hunk. “I told you it was recognizable.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and wiped the icing off his shirt only to push it all over Pidge’s glasses.

“Um, where did you guys even get icing?” Keith asked after watching Pidge and Hunk slowly cover each other with icing.

“Would you believe it if I said it was that same goo Coran keeps feeding us?” Hunk asked.

“Yes I would,” Keith said, “I will also make sure not eat any of that cake.”

“Seriously?” Pidge whined, “We worked hard on it and I thought you, of all people, wouldn’t be picky about their food, desert boy. Didn’t you live off of canned beans for a whole year? Hasn’t that already killed your taste buds?”

“I resent that.” Keith reached over the table to flick Pidge on the forehead. “I ate more than just beans and my taste buds work just fine, thank you very much.”

Pidge laughed, “It’s nice to see you back in a good mood. You’ve been all emo and sulking around the caste for so long.”

Keith couldn’t even be mad. He knew he had been like that. He had just wanted Lance back so badly, “It’s nice to see that you are the same asshole as ever.”

Pidge beamed at him and Hunk asked, “Are you hungry? Pidge and I already ate, but there’s still food.”

Keith nodded and gladly took the food offered. He slipped into one of the chairs and watched Pidge and Hunk continue to squabble over the finer details of the cake. He spent maybe an hour there before he got up to head back to the sick bay.

Everything was exactly how Keith had left it before he had left. There was no smiling Lance there to greet him. He moved over to the healing pod and sigh with relief when he saw that the bite marks and bruises had disappeared from Lance’s body. He wondered if all the bruises under the healing suit had healed already too.

Keith sat down on the step next to Lance’s pod and pulled out a few knives that he needed to sharpen. As he worked on cleaning and sharpening his knives he hummed. It was the same tune that Lance used to hum to him to help Keith sleep when they would cuddle. Keith didn’t know the name of the song or where it was from, all he knew was that it reminded him of Lance and it calmed him down.

He didn’t know how long he was humming, but somewhere between sharpening his third and fourth knife Keith head a beep and then a whoosh from the healing pod. He quickly jumped to his feet and watched as Lance blinked.

“Lance?” Keith called softly.

Lance looked around before settling his sights on Keith. A variety of emotions flitted across Lance’s face. Confusion. Sadness. Happiness. Terror.

Keith took a step closer and Lance came tumbling out of the pod, tears streaming down his face.

“Shh,” Keith murmured, holding Lance tightly and running his hand through Lance’s hair. “I got you, Lance. It’s okay now, you’re home.”

Keith hadn’t even thought about what he expected when Lance finally got out of the healing pod. Maybe a big smile and a hug. Maybe Lance complaining about the hospitality of the Galras. Maybe even Lance in full anger. What Keith had not expected was for his boyfriend to be a blubbering mess.

Keith gently pulled Lance down until he was sitting on the ground and Lance was curled up in a ball in his lap. They stayed like that for awhile until Lance finally calmed down enough to lift his head and look at Keith.

“Hey,” Keith said with a soft smile.

Lance smiled and tears started falling again, “Hey.”

Lance’s voice was hoarse and sounded like it hadn’t been used in quite some time.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither really believing that the other was really there. Lance smiled. It wasn’t one of his brighter smiles, but it was still one of the smiles Keith had missed so much. That snapped something in Keith and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Keith, don’t cry.” Lance said, reaching up to wipe the tears from Keith’s face.

Keith smiled through his tears, “Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that? I wasn’t the one that had been captured.”

Lance’s smile faltered, but he laughed it off. “I’m just a great boyfriend, aren't I?”

Keith was so happy. He had Lance back. He got to his feet and helped Lance up. “You must be hungry, let’s get you something to eat. Also, Hunk and Pidge made you something.”

Keith helped Lance get dressed into his clothes and then he took his hand and led him out of the sick bay.

Thankfully everyone was already in the dining hall when they got there so Keith didn’t have to go hunt anyone down. When everyone turned, huge smiles broke out and shouts of “Lance!” and “Welcome back!” filled the air and Keith squeezed Lance’s hand.

Keith leaned over and kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance tensed and sucked in a sharp breath. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand again, “It’s okay, everyone already knows about us. Sorry I didn’t wait for you to tell them.”

Lance stared at Keith, the fear slipping away as he nodded and put a smile on. Hunk came over to grab Lance and pull him away from Keith and over to the end of the table where their cake was.

“You guys made me a cake?” Lance said excitedly.

“Of course!” Pidge said, “We've missed you so much!” 

They all took turns hugging Lance and talking with him. They told him how much they missed him and how glad they were for him to be back. No one asked or mentioned his time with Lotor and what happened to him. No one wanted to ruin the mood or make Lance's smile disappear.

Soon everyone was yawning and Shiro said they should all hit the hay. Coran and Pidge and Hunk stayed to clean up the dining hall. Allura went off to make sure everything with the castle was still alright.

Shiro patted Lance on the shoulder, “Glad to have you back home.”

“It feels good to be back.” Lance said.

“Let me know if you ever want to talk.” Shiro said before heading out to his room.

Lance watched Shiro leave. He'd really rather not talk at all about anything. Keith tugged at his hand and Lance let him lead him out of the room and down the hall to their rooms.

“Lance?” Keith asked when they got to Lance's room. “Can we cuddle?”

Lance smiled at Keith and nodded. Keith happily followed Lance into his room and quickly stripped down before climbing into Lance's bed.

Lance moved to take his own clothes off and Keith bit his lip at the scars that marked his boyfriend’s back. Lance peeled his pants off and when he stood back up Keith was behind him, winding his arms around him, fingers trailing over his skin. Lance jumped away from Keith's touch and turned, heart pounding.

“Is everything alright?” Keith asked.

Lance stopped his beating heart. For just a second Keith's fingers had felt like Lotor's whenever he would . . . when Lotor had . . . touched him.

Thanks to the healing pod all of that sedative stuff Lance had been on for as long as he had been with Lotor was all out of his system. Which meant Lance was back to feeling all his emotions and no longer feeling numb. When he had stepped out of the pod everything had rushed over him at once. Lance had felt the pain from when he had been tortured. He had felt the even deeper wounds of his insecurities. He had felt the fear that had come with being initiated into one of Lotor’s jewels. He had felt the violation that he hadn't felt before as Lotor did as he pleased with Lance's body and used him as a toy. Earlier when Keith had kissed Lance in the cheek that fuzzy memory of Lotor's lips on his body had come bubbling back up.

Lance took a deep breath, he could deal with that stuff later. “I'm fine.”

Lance walked back over to where Keith was still standing and pushed him towards the bed. He ignored Keith's confused and slightly rejected look and climbed into the bed with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

Lance was back him with Keith.

This was nice.

Lance pulled the covers over himself and sighed contently. He hadn't realized he missed his bed. Behind him, Keith started to hum and Lance smiled. That was his mama's song that he used to sing to Keith. It made Lance feel warm and at home.

Keith shifted in the bed behind him, “Can I hold you?”

Lance, thankful for the question, nodded his head and did his best to remind him that those were Keith’s hands. They were warm and safe. Not sharp and painful. 

Keith wound his arms around Lance, well aware that his touch earlier had frightened Lance. He left his hands splayed out over Lance's chest and he pressed his nose to the back of Lance's neck.

“Can I ask what it was like?” Keith asked after a moment of silence.

Under his hand Keith could feel Lance's heart rate pick up. He ran his hand soothingly up and down Lance's chest. “Sorry, you don't have to talk about it. I'm just glad you're back.”

Lance squirmed in Keith's arms, his heart rate not slowing. “I'm glad to be back too.”

Keith kissed the nape of Lances neck, “Lance? You okay?”

Lance let out a breath through his nose and wrapped his hands around Keith's wrists. He took Keith's hands off from around him and scooted away to where he was laying on the edge of his bed. “Can we not cuddle tonight?”

Keith frowned and reached out to gently touch Lance’s back. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” Lance said, “Just don't touch me.”

“Did I do something to upset you?” Keith asked, confused. “I'm sorry I asked about what happened.”

“It's not that,” Lance said, starting to get a little irritated. He had already been talking more than he was used to and he just wanted to sleep now, “I just don't want to be touched.”

Keith sat up and looked down at Lance who was curled up with his arms hugging himself. “Lance? What happened? Did they do something to you?”

Lance didn't respond. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about Lotor's hands on him. Lotor's lips on his. The way his hips ached after a visit from Lotor. The other jewels that had been left behind.

His breathing was coming fast and he was scared Keith would make him talk. He didn't want to be forced to do anything ever again. Lance only started to calm down when he felt Keith scooting away from him and towards the wall. 

He had a hard time falling asleep that night, but Lance managed. He woke up in the morning alone in his bed and with a crick in his neck from the way he had slept.

Worried that he had pushed Keith away, Lance set out for some breakfast. It was weird jumping right back into the swing of things. 

He found Keith already eating at the table and Lance made his way over. Maybe he should apologize for last night, but he wasn't sorry about it.

“Good morning.” Keith said before Lance could say anything.

“Morning,” Lance said back.

Keith held out a plate, “I got you food. Well, goo, it I guess it's all the same now.”

Lance smiled and took the plate, “Thanks.”

Lance sat down next to Keith and slowly started picking at his food, thankful it wasn't pink. Keith cleared his throat and Lance looked up.

“Can we talk about last night.” Keith asked.

“Keith? Want to talk? This must really be a dream!” Lance said, trying to sound like his old self. He felt proud when he saw a smile tug at Keith's lips.

“Is that what you really think?” Keith asked, “That this is just a dream?”

“Haha, no.” Lance said. He didn't even sound convincing enough to himself.

“Lance,” Keith said. “About last night. I want to be here and help you in any way you need. I have no idea what happened with you over the past two months, but will you let me help you?”

Lance stared at Keith, his eyes wide and open. Lance nodded. “Yeah, I don't want to talk about it, but can we not touch much.”

“Like what kind of touching?”

Lance thought about it. It was just the intimate touching that brought back his memories of Lotor. “Hand holding is fine, I guess, but not kissing and no hands on hips or chest or legs or face.”

Keith frowned. His mind was coming up with horrid scenarios of what happens to Lance that he, the guy that seemed to feed off of touches and closeness, didn't want to be touched. “Okay, I can do that.”

Lance gave Keith a smile and finished eating.

 

* * *

 

Everything in the galaxy was silent for the next few weeks and all the paladins were thankful for that.

Shiro, despite his strict routine he had had, now slept all the time. You could find him literally anywhere in the castle and he'd be dozing off. On the couch in the common room. On the bench in the training room. At one of the windows that showed the stars outside.

Pidge, on the other hand, still got as little sleep as she always did. She focused solely on finding her family and when she got too frustrated for that she took to her makeshift workshop and built stuff out of all the scraps she had collected. There were so many robot puppies around the castle now that the team had taken to naming them and giving them little trinkets to tell them apart.

Hunk could be found with Coran almost always. He had taken a shine to the inner workings of the castle and wanted to know everything there was to know about it. When he wasn’t repairing the castle, Hunk was playing video games with Lance or back in the kitchen, doing his best to make the food taste more like earth food. He was pretty sure he had cheez-its down.

Keith spent his days like he normally did. He trained when he had time. He sharpened his knives in the common room. He acted as Hunk’s guinea pig and tasted his food for him. Keith had also added trailing Lance around everywhere. Lance seemed to be acting normal, making his two month disappearance seem just like a bad dream, but Keith saw little things that slapped him in the face and reminded him that there was something he couldn't do to help his boyfriend. When Lance thought Keith wasn't looking he'd get a sad look in his eyes. Sometimes Keith would brush up against Lance and he would jump like he had been shocked. Sometimes Lance would zone out and stare at nothing. Keith was patient. The only touching they did was holding hands, and sometimes that was a bit much for Lance. Keith wanted to know, but he didn't pry. He didn't let Lance see how sad he was when he thought about kissing him or thought about hugging him.

At least, Keith thought he didn't let Lance see. Lance saw it though. Lance spent the time trying to slip back into his old self and for the most part he did. He went right back to playing video games with Hunk and Pidge. He pulled up the holographic earth and stared at it thinking about how homesick he was. Every now and then, though, Lance found himself floating back to his time as a jewel. Every little touch reminded him of Lotor. Lance felt bad about what he was putting Keith through. He could see how sad Keith was now that they didn't kiss or touch and cuddle. After that first night Lance had suggested he and Keith sleep in their own rooms. That lasted only half a night when Lance woke from a nightmare and ran to Keith's room to find that Keith was still wide awake too. After that they slept in the same bed, but they slept on opposite sides of the bed.

Lance knew he should really talk to someone about what he was going through. But he didn't know who. He didn't even know what he was really going through.

 

* * *

 

_ “Lance, so pretty, so blue.” _

_ Teeth sunk into Lance's skin and he tried to fight them but he was tied down. He felt like a million spiders were crawling all over his skin. _

_ Purple filled his vision and he felt himself being spread open. Lance cried, begging for it to stop.  _

_ “Lance . . .” _

_ “Lance!” _

“Lance, wake up!”

Lance gasped and sat bolt upright in the bed. Keith was sitting up next to him, hair a mess from sleep.

Keith reached under the covers and entwined his fingers with Lance’s, “It was just a dream. You're okay now.”

Lance nodded and laid back down, Keith copying him. Lance shut his eyes and Lotor's laughing face met him immediately. He sat back up and kicked the covers off. “I'm going to go for a walk.”

“I'll go with you.” Keith said, already pushing the covers off himself.

“No,” Lance said, “I want to walk by myself.”

Keith, feeling rejected like he did most days now, only nodded and watched Lance get dressed before leaving the room. Keith rubbed his hands over his face. Lance was back, but it didn't really feel like it. He still missed Lance. He missed his Lance that he had fallen for. His Lance who flirted endlessly and joked about everything under the sun. This Lance was quieter and distant, but Keith was trying. He wanted to love this Lance too.

Lance walked down the castle halls, no real destination in mind. He just wanted to move. He wanted to cry. He wanted things between him and Keith to be like before when they would steal little kisses and fool around under the covers, but everything just made him think about Lotor and his jewels.

Lance soon found himself in the common room. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one there.

“You're up late, Shiro.”

Shiro jumped and sat up from where he had been laying on the couch. “I could say the same for you, Lance.”

Shiro patted the spot on the couch next to him and Lance sat down. The two sat silently, staring at nothing and enjoying the presence of another person.

“Why are you always sleeping now?” Lance asked.

Shiro shrugged. “I'm just always tired now. I guess my body is trying to compensate or something after all the lack of sleep I've gotten.”

Lance nodded even though that didn't really make sense to him.

“Why are you and Keith growing distant?” Shiro asked.

Lance pursed his lips. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to him. Coran had tried to ask him about his time as a jewel and tried to talk about the history of gems, but Lance had just broke down crying and everyone had immediately backed down.

“You can talk to me.” Shiro said. “I've been a prisoner for the Galra so I can relate.”

“How do you do it?” Lance asked, “How do you get the awful memories to go away.”

“I don't think they will ever truly go away.” Shiro said. 

Lance felt himself start to tear up. That's not what he had wanted to hear.

“But,” Shiro said, catching Lance’s attention. “If you keep your mind busy you won't think about it much and after a while it’ll fade into a distant memory.”

Lance nodded. “What do you do to keep yourself busy?”

“Mostly I just train.”

“But you haven’t been doing much of that lately.” Lance noted, “Do your memories ever come back?”

“Of course they do.” Shiro said, “They've been pretty frustrating lately, but I manage. It helps to talk about things too. I talk to any of the robo-puppies about my stuff.”

Lance and Shiro sat quietly, Lance thinking over everything. He opened his mouth to tell Shiro something, anything about what happened to him. He closed his mouth and bit his lip. Lance was scared that if he said anything aloud then it would have really happened. Sometimes it all just felt like a bad dream Lance had had, and he really wished that were true.

“I was raped.” Lance said, staring straight ahead. He heard the gasp that came from Shiro and Lance’s vision went blurry as he started to cry.

“I was raped.” Lance said between tears.

“Lotor, he . . .” Lance wiped at his face “He raped me.”

Shiro went to put his arm around Lance. He hesitated, but when Lance didn’t move away Shiro pulled him in for a light hug.

“How am I supposed to be with Keith, with anyone, if every little touch and kiss remind me of Lotor?” Lance asked desperately. “How am I supposed to live my life when there were so many other jewels that didn't make it out?”

Shiro rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Lances back, something he himself had always found comforting. “That's something that might always stay with you, Lance, but you’re back now. You can make more memories on top of those. You can talk with me and I'm sure with Keith. You can tell us everything if you want.”

Lance sniffled. He could make new memories. Like right now. Shiro a hand on his back was not reminding Lance of Lotor's as he would bend Lance over and press him down with a hand on his back. Shiro’s hand was comforting. His whole presence was comforting.

Lance looked up at Shiro and Shiro smiled. Lance surged forward and captured Shiro’s mouth with his. Shocked, Shiro didn't fight back as Lance climbed into his lap for a better angle to kiss him. This wasn't exactly what Shiro had meant when he said to make memories to cover the old ones. He moved to push Lance off of him, and Lance stared at him blankly for a second before blinking and his eyes going wide. 

Lance, still on Shiro’s lap, covered his mouth in horror. What had he just done? Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but Lance shook his head.

“I-I gotta go.” Lance said, hurriedly climbing off Shiro’s lap and practically ran to his room. 

Why had he kissed Shiro? In that moment Lance didn't know what happened. He had felt Shiro's strong hand on his back and had seen him staring at him. He had gone in for a kiss like when Lotor had pressed Lance’s back for him to kiss him.

Lance made it to his room and he shut the door behind him, breathing heavy.

“Lance?” came Keith's sleepy voice.

Lance had forgotten that Keith was here. He ran to the bed and threw himself at a very startled Keith. Lance gripped tight to Keith’s arms. “Keith, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.”

“Lance, what's wrong?” Keith asked.

Lance looked up at Keith all red eyed, “I kissed Shiro. I'm so sorry.”

“You what?” Keith asked, more confused than anything.

“He was there and we were talking and I fell into auto pilot and . . . and .  . . “ Lance trailed off and Keith patted his back.

“What do you mean auto pilot?” Keith  asked.

Lance sobbed some more and gripped Keith's arms so tightly. Lance tried to calm down so he could talk. Keith was his boyfriend, he could tell him what happened to him. Lance didn't have to hold this all in.

Lance hiccuped before he started talking. He started from the beginning when he had first gotten captured, telling Keith everything. The more Lance talked the more Keith looked angrier and the more Lance felt the weight on his shoulders lifting off.

It took Lance quite some time before he told Keith everything that had happened and by the end he was crying and clinging to Keith.

Keith held tight to his boyfriend. He couldn't believe everything he had had to go through. He wanted to reach through time and make it all go away.

“Lance,” Keith said. He waited for Lance to look up at him, “You take all the time you need to feel comfortable doing anything. Tell me if anything is bothering you and whatever you want me to do.”

Lance smiled and reached for Keith's face. He brought their faces slowly together until their lips barely brushed against each other. “Thank you.”

Keith smiled, “I love you, Lance.”

It had been so long since Keith had said that. He wanted to chant it over and over. He wanted to say it until Lance only knew that one truth and nothing else.

Lance buried his face in Keith's neck, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

After that Keith kind of hoped things would be better and he could touch Lance more casually, but he knew something like that wouldn't heal over night.

He could see Lance trying though. Lance would be the one to initiate hand holding. He'd be the one to ask Keith for a hug or for him to touch his hair. Sometimes the two would lie on the floor facing each other and Keith would reach out slowly to cup Lance’s face or to run his hand over Lance’s arm.

It was slow going, but Lance and Keith worked together. Lance even started doing more training with Keith, desperate to fill all his down time like Shiro had said. The two of them had actually gone to Shiro to talk about what had happened, but there were no hard feelings, of course, and if anything Lance felt closer to Shiro, grateful for his help.

After those first few weeks Allura started getting calls again about people who needed help. Coran and Allura wanted Lance to stay behind at first but everyone insisted that he was fine and he could do it.

Everyone of course kept a close eye on Lance when they first went out, but the sound of him whooping and hollering as he and Blue flew around and the sound of his laughter and jokes put everyone at ease. 

One day after a mission of saving a planet's population and their planet was sucked into a black hole Lance sought out Allura and Coran. Keith still hovered over him a lot, but he had managed to slip away for a bit.

“Lance, you did a wonderful job out there, my boy.” Coran said when he saw Lance.

“Got to do my best for the fans, right?” Lance asked with cheeky grin and a finger gun pointed at Allura.

Allura smiled, “Was there something you needed, Lance?”

“I had a question actually,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. Allura and Coran waited patiently for Lance to shift from foot to foot before finally asking, “Have you heard anything about Lotor? It's been awhile since I was rescued. I think Hunk said almost a month and a half, although I don't know how long that is in Altean.”

Allura let Lance ramble until his words just died off. “We actually haven't heard anything about him.”

Lance's stomach flopped at the thought that Lotor was alive and could be coming for him. 

Allura saw the fear in Lance’s eyes and hurried to say, “You do know that we won't ever let you be taken again, Lance.”

Lance nodded, thankful for the comforting words. “Allura, if Lotor doesn't come back will we be able to go home?”

Allura looked to Coran for the answer and he spoke up.

“Well, being a paladin is a lifelong job. You defend the universe and help others in need. You . . .” Coran trailed off when he saw the crestfallen look on Lance’s face. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the new paladins were still young and had not actually volunteered to be paladins. They had had this job pushed on them. “But I'm sure you will be able to go home when everything comes to peace.”

Lance just wanted a hug from his mom. That's all he really wanted. He was sure her hugs would help him feel better. He nodded and thanked Allura and Coran before heading out.

Lance might have to come to terms one day that he might never go home and that he might never know whether or not Lotor was still alive. He walked to the common room and dropped down on the couch next to where Pidge and Hunk were.

The two were playing their one and only video game and barely acknowledged Lance when he came in. Hunk ended up losing to Pidge and Lance quickly jumped in asking for the controller to play against Pidge.

The three of them spent hours playing together, trading controllers, playing each other, and keeping tally of who won the most. It wasn't until Keith came into the room that they realized how long they had been playing. Keith flopped down next to Lance and Lance linked their arms together. Keith smelled fresh, like he had just taken a shower.

Lance jostled the two of them around as he played against Hunk with their arms still linked. Hunk laughed maniacally and Lance lost to him. Pidge grabbed the controller out of Lance's hand and Lance sat back to watch them play.

Keith took a hold of Lance's hand and brought it to his mouth. He pressed gentle kisses to Lance's hand, pride swelling through him with the smile that appeared on Lance's face.

“Keith, can I try something?” Lance asked, turning to face Keith.

Keith nodded immediately, noting the mixture of emotions on Lance's face. He had no idea what Lance was planning.

Lance pulled his hand free from Keith's and instead wrapped his arms around Keith in a hug. Keith let his own arms wind around Lance, his hands resting at the small of his back. Lance carded his hands through Keith's thick hair and Keith found himself sighing in contentment, his eyes slipping shut. It had been so long since Lance had touched him like this.

Lance could feel his heart pounding as he leaned closer. He may never know what happened to Lotor so he needed to not let the guy hang over him.

“Keith,” Lance murmured, the tip of his nose brushing against Keith’s.

Keith opened his eyes and Lance could see his smiling lines around his eyes. Neither one said anything as Lance leaned closer and pressed their lips together. They had kissed since Lance coming back, but they had all been fleeting and butterfly like. This time Lance put pressure behind his kiss, melting their lips together.

Keith could feel how stiff Lance was and he did his best to soothe him as he moved his lips. Lance's hands balled in Keith's hair and Keith's hands tightened their grip on Lance’s shirt. 

Lance's heart was still pounding but now thoughts of Keith were filling his mind and not Lotor. He could hear Keith's heavy breathing. He could feel the desperate grip Keith had on his clothes.

Lance tentatively opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Keith's lip. Keith opened up for him immediately and Lance slipped his tongue in to find Keith's.

“Oh my god, what the hell?”

“Get a room, you two!”

Keith was the one to pull away and glare at Hunk and Pidge. Lance looked over, eyes blown and lips full.

“We'll get a room when we're good and ready.” Keith said.

Lance watched Keith's lips as they moved. He wanted to kiss them again. The only thing he had thought of was Keith and Lance was so happy about that. 

“You two looked pretty good and ready from over here.” Pidge said.

“Whatever,” Keith said, “Just go back to playing your game. You can ignore us.”

“Kind of hard to ignore you guys when you're sucking face.” Hunk mumbled.

“You jealous?” Lance teased.

“Nope,” Hunk said, “In my mind Keith is a terrible kisser.”

“Well, he's actually pretty good.” Lance said as he leaned over to kiss Keith, grinning at the way Keith followed him when he pulled back.

“Wait, do you actively think about who’d be good at kissing?” Pidge asked.

“Wait, do you not?” Hunk asked.

Keith and Pidge stared at Hunk who started to squirm.

“Okay,” Lance said. He turned away from Keith so he could better look at Hunk, “Who’s the best kisser on this ship?”

“Shiro,” Hunk said without hesitation.

“Shiro? Seriously?” Lance exclaimed. “You didn't even stop to consider me?”

“I agree with Hunk,” Pidge said, “Shiro just looks like he'd be a great kisser.”

“What, you too, Pidge?” Lance asked. “Keith, back me up here.”

“You're a great kisser, Lance.” Keith said, “But I mean, Shiro does kind of give off that vibe that he would be amazing.”

Lance looked around in betrayal. Everyone laughed as the door opened and Shiro himself walked in.

“You guys seem to be in high spirits.” Shiro said, “What were you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Everyone said at once.

Shiro looked around skeptically, but didn't say anything. “Well, if you guys are all done talking about nothing then Allura wants to see us.”

Hunk groaned, “I don't want to work anymore. When we get back to earth I think I'm going to quit the garrison and go home, maybe open a bakery or a mechanics shop.”

“Or a mechanic shop with a bakery!” Pidge suggested as the four of them took their sweet time getting off the couch.

“Yessssss. Will you come work with me, Pidge?” Hunk asked.

Pidge nodded her head, “Yeah, of course. But only if I've found my family by then.”

“I'll help you with anything you need.” Hunk said. He turned to look at Keith and Lance over his shoulder, “What are you two going to do when we get back to earth?”

“I want to go swimming and eat my mama’s food.” Lance said.

“Keith?”

“I want to found an intergalactic station on Earth so we can communicate with the rest of the universe and advance our technology further.” Keith said.

The others blinked at him. They hadn't expected that from him.

“Paladins, good to see you,” Allura said as they entered the control room. “We just received word from a nearby planet that Galra ships were spotted coming in fast to them. They have asked for our help in case something happens.”

“We need to look alive.” Shiro said. “We've mostly been dealing with liberations of planets under Galra rule and the occasional rogue Galra ships. This could possible be the start of a new age for the Galra empire and we need to be on our toes.”

Everyone nodded and hurried to go get their paladin armor on as Coran and Allura brought the castle closer to the planet. Lance was back in the control room not long after and he looked out the bay window as the planet came closer and closer. His gut twisted like it always did when he saw the purple outline of a Galra ship.

Keith came to stand next to him and Lance was so happy that he could just slip his hand in Keith's before Allura was sending them to their lions and down to whatever waited below.

Shiro led the five of them to the outskirts of the city that had requested their help. They landed their lions and got out.

“Oh my god,” whispered Pidge as they were greeted by the aliens.

Allura had told them that this race was a highly intelligent race that were quite revered across the universe. They were one of the best when it came to communication and reaching out to the far corners of the universe. What she had failed to mention was that they looked like the stereotypical aliens from earth. They were tall and thin with the round heads and the big black eyes. And they were green.

“Welcome, paladins.” one of the aliens greeted. “Thank you so much for coming here.”

“Of course.” Shiro said and Keith wondered how he kept such a straight face when he remembered that as a kid Shiro had been obsessed with aliens. “Has there been any communication from the ship? Or any movement?”

The alien shook their head and Lance had to bite his lip. The motion had made them look like a bobble head.

“They haven't moved or sent a message. They simply appeared overhead when our suns had come up and been there ever since.” The alien said, “We have sent messages to them, but they haven't responded. We've also contacted other cities across our planet and a few are reporting a ship like this one just sitting in their skies.”

“That's very odd. Very unlike the Galra.” Shiro said. “I'll fly up there with one of the paladins and anyone you want to send to see . . .”

Shiro trailed off as a loud thundering cracking sound filled the air. Everyone looked up as the bottom of the Galra ship opened up and things started falling from the sky.

“Take cover!” Shiro shouted, ushering everyone underneath his lion for protection. “Those things might be bombs.”

The downfall didn't last long and no explosions came with it. When the ship was done dropping its contents it flew off back out of orbit and away from the planet.

“Whatever that was fell over the center of the city.” The alien said, stepping out from under the black lion.

“We can take the red lion to get there quickly and see if anyone was hurt.” Shiro said.

The alien nodded and everyone quickly climbed into Red and Keith piloted her to the center of the town. From up above they couldn't see clearly what was going on below. There were definitely people swarming around and trying to make sense of the chaos. 

Keith landed Red on the top of the building the alien directed him too.

“Are those bodies?” Hunk asked in horror as they landed and carefully got out of the red lion.

“Those are Galra bodies.” Lance said.

“What is the meaning of this?” The alien asked. The paladins followed them down some stairs on the side of the building that led to the ground. They found Galra bodies all over the ground too.

“Is this what was dumped out of that ship?” Pidge asked. “They all look like they've been dead for awhile.”

The alien nodded in agreement. “But why would a Galra ship throw their dead here? Galra, for all the wrong they have done, still honor their dead.”

“Hey, what's that!” Hunk said, pointing over to where several aliens were converging over an ornate box. The bottom had been broken from impact, but it still looked whole and intact.

The paladins followed the alien over to it and they reached out to lift the lid. Inside was a severed arm with a dagger pinning a note to it. Lance immediately reeled back and everyone turned to him.

“That's Lotor's arm.” Lance said.

The alien turned as well, “The note reads ‘The traitors have been eradicated. The empire will rebuild itself to its former glory. -The Generals.’”

“Who are the generals?” Keith asked.

“I have never heard of them.” The alien said. “Please feel free to stay if you wish. I must get this news out to everyone and contact our other cities. If this means what I think it means then Zarkon and Lotor and their rule is over now.”

“Do what you need to.” Shiro said, “We’ll stay and help clean up.”

“Shiro,” Pidge said once they were left alone, “Are we really going to clean up dead bodies?”

Shiro patted her head, “You're right, they'll probably be too heavy for you. Go ahead and talk with the locals and see if they need any help.”

Shiro turned around and Pidge gave the guys a smug look. Hunk and Keith and Lance rolled their eyes. Stupid Pidge and her being able to get out of anything with Shiro.

They all got to work on moving the bodies. The locals had already started making a pile near the ornate box that had a piece of Lotor in it. Lance paused to catch his breath and his eyes wandered over to the box. Lance stepped closer and peered inside. 

Keith dropped another body in the pile and looked over at Lance. He walked over and took Lance’s hand in his.

“He's dead.” Lance said. Keith nodded and Lance turned to smile at him. “He's dead.”

Lance threw his arms around Keith and hugged him tight. Just seeing Lotor's arm here took that weight off his chest. Lotor couldn't come back for him. Lotor was just in his past. Whoever these new generals were they had gotten ridden of Lotor and Lance was grateful. He didn't know who these people were, but he hoped they would bring peace to the Galra empire.

“Looks like we are one step closer to getting home.” Keith said.

Lance nodded and leaned over to kiss Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! find me on [tumblr](http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/) too!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing ♥ Sondeneige ♥


End file.
